Of Fire and Ice
by TheForeverWriter
Summary: She never thought this would happen. not in a million years. As the embers rose from Anna's hand, she was determined to show the world what she can do. This is my first ever fanfiction so please R&R. Its a Anna/Kristoff and Elsa/OC The movie got me thinking, why is Elsa the only one with powers, why not Anna? Read and find out the story of Arendelle. Post Frozen movie
1. Beginnings

**Hello there, readers of all sorts. Welcome to my first ever- fanfiction, and it is about my favourite disney movie of all time. Even though it may be childish and improper for my age, I still love watching disney movies (although I love almost every movie I watch) and thinking what would happen after the ending has ended. Plans of this story include Anna/Kristoff and Elsa with my own original character, and the how Elsa will rebuild her crazy relationship with her sister. I am really trying to canon with the movie and put my my twist on the story, I also tried to capture each character's personality and emotions after the movie. This is my take on what would happen so read and enjoy. I do not own Disney of course so all of this but my own thoughts are my own.**

** (Notes: Italic means that the character is thinking to her/himself.**)

- The morning after the Great thaw, everything was good, in fact even better than good, it was great. The two sisters reconciled, Anna found her soul mate and Arendelle was back to normal.

Or, as it normal as it gets around here.

You see, magic snowmen, ice palaces and snow monsters are nothing now to the people of Arendelle. They have survived a great winter that froze the whole fjord along with the ships inside it. Their newly crowned Queen Elsa isn't exactly normal either, she has magic blood running through her veins, allowing her to control the power of ice and snow, and now able to create and melt them if needed. Believing that she is danger to sister and to her kingdom, after an accident her her little sister, she and her parents agreed that she should never show her powers or herself outside her room at all, separating them from each other.

Her isolation to the world left a void in her heart which robbed both her and her sister of 13 years of their lives. Her little sister Anna, a big and strong hearted 18 year-old girl, helped Elsa control her powers and even she even attempted to sacrifice her life for Elsa. Her parents also kept her away from the rest of the kingdom, although she was allowed to roam the castle as opposed to her sister who was confined to her room all this time. 3 years after their parents died at sea, both sisters were put on a journey to mend broken hearts and build broken bridges.

And they did, they recovered their kingdom from Elsa's eternal winter, sent Anna's ex back where he came from and Anna found some new friends. Her new soul mate, Kristoff, is a rugged mountain man and newly appointed Ice Master and Deliverer, who, you guessed it, harvests ice from the mountains and sells it in the town. Him and his adopted brother, a reindeer named Sven, raised by trolls, helped Anna, supporting her with her family problems. And Olaf, a magical snowman created to hug or help anyone that needs it (or if he really wants to hug some one).

Together they have achieved many of their dreams, conquered many of their fears and ate all the carrots. Everyone was thankful that everything was back to normal, but how normal can a kingdom be with their queen has ice powers? They just were thankful that Anna never showed any sign of having these magical so they thought…

- Arendelle- The morning after the Great Thaw

Anna was nervous, very nervous, so nervous that she stood there frozen place for 5 minutes. Her hand, ready to knock on the blue and white door, the door of her sisters room. Being cut off from her sisters presence for so long, she was scared to knock on the door, afraid of being rejected once more.

_ "It's ok, you've done before many times, you should be an expert at this by now" she thought to herself "It's not like she will say no anymore, those times have past already, today is a new day, I must treat it as such."_ Anna has woken up and eaten breakfast already, yet her sister has yet to show her face outside her room. She mustered all of her courage and strength as she prepared to knock on the door, her knuckles barely scraped the door when..

"Yes, Anna?" it was Elsa, opening the door just enough to reveal her head and night gown. She heard Anna pacing around in the hallway, a familiar sound, but she wondered why she was doing it. She still could not trust herself around others too much, especially around Anna, for fear of hurting her again.

"Umm err, hi" Anna barely managing to squeak that out because was surprised that the door opened by Elsa "I was just wondering why you haven't come out yet? It's like almost noon, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven are waiting for us in the courtyard. All of them are excited for today"

"I'm preparing to leave, just tidying my room" That was a half lie, she was preparing to leave, but not with cleaning her room, she was preparing herself to come out of her room. Being overprotective or her little sister, she wants to ensure her powers are under control before going out"I don't know if should go out still, I could sneeze and everything would be encased in ice."

"Mind if I help?" Anna asked

Hesitant at first, Elsa was going decline once more but Anna's eagerness and enthusiasm convinced her otherwise. "Sure, just don't touch anything too sharp" Elsa replied, she didn't want anymore accidents to happen to Anna.

"Wow, this is is what your room looks like? It's sure cold in here" Anna said when entered the queen's room. It was much colder than the outside but her room was filled with sculptures and decorations, made of solid ice. The whole room seemed to reflect Anna when she came in, her image was displayed upon every reflective surface she could see."Wow, it's so beautiful, it's even more beautifuller than your ice palace. Oops, I mean beautifullest, I mean more full of beauty than…"

"It's ok, I get it, and thank you" Elsa chuckled, Anna's dorkiness was so cute sometimes "I just never knew what I could do without you there to love it"

Anna smiled and continued to explore the room she was locked out of for so many years, everything was unfamiliar to her, an uncommon feeling for her for she knew the castle inside and out. Anna began to jump on her sister's bed, shouting gleefully while doing so. Her hair flopping around her face, all the while she giggling like crazy when doing so. "This. Is. So. Awesome! Even your bed is made of ice and frost!" Anna exclaimed between giggles "How can you sleep like this? Wouldn't it be super cold under those sheets?" she asked while hopping off the bed.

"It's fine Anna, I was never bothered by cold anyway. Besides, under those sheets, I feel like I'm sleeping next to a fireplace" Elsa answered. Then Anna gave out a huge sneeze that rattled a few decorations on the ceiling. "Are you okay Anna?" Elsa sat down on her bed with her sister.

"I think I'm good, look Elsa, I like your ice powers and ice art and ice everything else but the cold I can like live without." She said and quickly covered her mouth after "Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that, I love your powers and all, it's just that the cold gets to me sometimes" she then apologizes

"No No No, don't apologize, I get it, sometimes the cold gets to me too. I'm just glad that I have such a wonderful sister to be there with me" She hugged her sister tightly _"Boy, she's really warm, how can she cold"_

Anna embraced her sister with just as much effort _"Boy, she's really cold, I need to give her more hugs more often."_

"Oh, I didn't even help you prepare, all I did was bother you instead of helping"

Seeing her sister loving her and her room cheered her up enough and gave her more confidence. "You helped a lot already, Anna, now go and wait with Kristoff and them, I'll be right out" Elsa said

Anna immediately brightened up and turned towards the exit."Okay, bye" She was about to leave when someone else opened the door.

"Your Highne-Oh my!" The nurse exclaimed as she entered the room, almost smacking Anna with the door in the face. "Oops, sorry Gerda" As she waltzed out of the room with a toothy grin on her face.

"It's very nice to see you two together again, it's been so long since I've seen that" the nurse said as she entered. "The way you two are going, you will be best friends again in no time"

"It's just that I don't know how!" Elsa exclaimed "It's like I don't know her sometimes, when I think she won't do something, she does it, with her giving it all she got. Is there is anything I should know about her? I missed so much of her life when she was growing up."

"Don't worry, you will be fine, be yourself, and Anna take it and make it shine throughout the whole the whole kingdom" the nurse said " She will love today, where she will spend it with her caring sister, loving boyfriend and huggable snowman" She smiled " Go with them, explore the castle and town, have fun, that's what will bring you closer. Just remember that even though Anna has the biggest heart in all of the kingdom, she has the hottest temper too, I wouldn't get her angry anytime soon, I would keep her happy and smiling as usual."

"Thanks Gerda, I wouldn't know what to do without you" Elsa said while Gerda's words of encouragement sank into Elsa's mind

"No problem dear, I'm happy to help"

"By the way, why are you here?"

"Oh, right. I am here to inform you that for Anna's 'special day,' everything is going as planned, Anna's favourite drink, cherry and strawberry punch is ready, decorations with flowers are ready to be out up, her birthday gift is coming along nicely and the musicians and the coming to play. Just one small problem though, the musicians of Arendale Swashbucklers can't perform the show for Anna anymore"

"How come?"

"Well, after you froze the kingdom, their supplies and equipment were on a ship that was destroyed during the Great Freeze" "Oh, are they ok?" Elsa asked "They're fine, though the captain is demanding a new ship and a new parrot" the nurse replied "We have very little options my dear, as our backup performers are unavailable now. The Northern Islands will take to long for them to arrive on such short notice, Wesleton is still mad at us and the Southern Isles… Well you know"

Elsa had a worried look on her face,_ "Anna loved shows, ever since her first one when she was a baby, she always wanted one. Meeting new people from far away places was a dream come true for her. How could I disappoint her, especially on such a big day for her?_"

"Then, what can we do? Is there anyone who can come so quickly?" Elsa asked "Well, there is one" the nurse told her with unease "The Corona Fire Dancers are available but.."

"But what?"

"They haven't done a show in over six years. Ever since the leader of them died, they haven't been able to properly execute or finish a show, no one wants them to perform for them anymore. They're a little out of practise but my lady, they are the only ones who can make it in time"

"Are you sure they can make it in three days?" the nurse nodded "Fine, send them in, I'm sure they would be able perform by then, I can't disappoint Anna now. Anyway it would lovely see more Coronians, I hear they are just as talented in dancing as well in art, Anna would love them."

"Excellent, I'll tell them to come immediately" the nurse turned towards the door

"By the way, thank you, for helping me with Anna" Elsa said

"No problem dear. Go out, have fun, just don't stay out too late, it's dangerous in the out at night" the nurse exited the room

Elsa pondered a bit in her room after, hoping that today will distract her and Anna from the party. If anything, Anna's surprise birthday will be the best and most exciting one she ever had_ "And I'm gonna make sure that happens"_

- Taking the nurse's words to heart, Elsa quickly changed into a blue dress (she wears everything blue now) and left her room to meet up with her sister, her sister's boyfriend, a reindeer and a snowman. She found them in the front entrance fooling around while slipping and sliding on the ice beneath them.

"Give it back Olaf!" Anna cried Holding Anna's hairpiece,

Olaf slid past his creator."Not until Sven gives me back my nose" Anna groaned a lunged at the snowman, completely missing a diving head first into a snow bank.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried with urgency "Help!" "I'm on it! Come on Sven, that's not food that's Olaf's nose!" Kristoff reached around his best friend, desperately trying to reach the carrot being held in the reindeer's mouth, but to no avail, the reindeer smirked and ran off, carrot in mouth and man clinging to his back.

"Yaaaah! Gotcha!" Anna burst out as she pounced on Olaf, grabbing him and squeezing him tight "Now give me back my hair clip" She demanded without realizing where those two headed. " LOOK OUT!" Kristoff yelled. Sven tried to stop but the ice was too slippery and his hooves couldn't stop them from their destination. They were all on a crash course to collide with another.

**BAM!** They all collided, sending them into each other. Arms, legs, heads and hooves were sticking out in all directions.

"Who's butt is in my face!?" "Sorry Kristoff, hey where's my hands?" "Ow, here's one ow Hey! ow. Olaf! Stop hitting me! And where's my hair clip?" Reaching for the snowman, she saw it beside him, but her dress was caught the reindeer's antlers and she could not go any further. Olaf reaching for his nose, attempted to grab it from the downed reindeer but realized he was only a head. "Kristoff! Is now a really good time to pick your nose?" "Ummmm no?" " Hey, that's my other hand!" " Oh, so it is, my bad." "Kristoff!"

Several more arguments and quips later, the queen had enough. "Ahem" Nothing changed. " Ahem" she said again, this time with more assertiveness, still they still ignored her. " I said Ahem!" She announced while using her magic to cover everyone's mouths with ice. "Good, now that I got your attention, can you like behave like normal people for once. If you start arguing again the minute I set you free, I swear I will leave you all out here for the rest of the day. Understand?"

They could only nod their heads in agreement "Good" Elsa released them from their frozen state and they quickly untangled themselves from each other. Giving back each others belongings, they apologized while doing so. Sven put Olaf's nose back where it belongs, Olaf helped Anna put on her hair piece and Kristoff finally stopped picking his nose and returned the arm back to Olaf as they fixed him up.

"Now, are we ready to start the day?" Elsa asked

"YES!" Anna jumped up

"I've been waited all day for this! First we tour the castle, then the town, then the forest, then the castle again. Mmmmmmf I'm so excited"

Kristoff had to hold her down to keep her from skyrocketing off the ground. "Woah calm down there Anna, you're gonna explode before we even start"

"Yes, lets begin the tour" Elsa announced while opening the door to her castle.

They all entered, even with Sven. The maids nearby shot dirty glances towards the group, mainly Sven though, in return, he stuck out his tongue back them and they quickly turned their attention more important tasks.

"Holy, I knew you guys had it good but wow, this place is huge!" Kristoff was amazed at the immensity of the castle.

"It's not that big, you should see the other ones in faraway lands, my father used to tell me stories about castles that are ten times bigger than ours" Anna explained

"You're telling us that you've never been in here before? I thought that all the townspeople visited the castle when gates opened" Elsa questioned

"I wanted to look around but they wouldn't let Sven come in with me so I didn't visit. Woof, look at the size of window! That's bigger than any window I've ever seen." He went to explore some more.

"You should talk Elsa" Anna retorted "You have to see the castle too, you haven't seen any other part of it other than your own in thirteen years"

"Well maybe I kept myself in my room for your safety" Elsa answered back

"Well maybe, if you had told me about your powers earlier, none of this would have ever happened"

The two sisters began butting heads, eyes fiercely narrowed at each other as if a challenged has been issued. Olaf and Sven were trying to pull them apart before something ugly happened.

"Make hugs not hate!" Olaf preached to them, Sven snorted in agreement with both of them pulling harder than before, but to no avail, they're heads were still locked together.

"Don't worry Olaf" Elsa assured him "We used to have these kinds of contests a long time ago. This usually ends when the loser gets tired. I don't know why we are still doing this"

"Is that a sign of surrender?" " No! Of course not!" "Then let the staring continue!"

"Uh guys? A little help here please?" Kristoff somehow managed to get is large head stuck in a helmet from a suit of armour. The sisters, though glaring at each other, went to assist Kristoff. Anna and Sven pulled on the helmet, while Elsa and Olaf pulled on his head.

" Ow. OW! That's my head, not a potato" He was finally free when they gave it a final pull, sending them backwards into the suits of armour around them. Picking himself up, Kristoff easily became distracted again. "Ooh, what's that?"

Anna couldn't help but giggle, Kristoff looked so much like her on first day outside the castle gates in years. It looked like a newborn trying the grasp the awesomeness that surrounds it. She turned apologetically towards her sister, her sister doing the same. Anna couldn't stay mad at her sister too long

"Sisters again?" Anna asked.

"You bet" Elsa replied, her eyes showcasing a great deal of love and friendship again.

"Good, now follow me!" Anna exclaimed while grabbing Elsa's hand, leading the way.

"Man, look at the size of that vase! Why does someone need such a large vase anyway?" Kristoff said

"Stop fooling around Kristoff, we have so much to see today" Anna started, using her free hand, dragging both people behind to begin the tour of the castles. The group ran all around the castle, Anna explaining what the room is, why she loves that room and where she accidentally hurt herself in that room. Several rooms, hallways and balconies later, the rest couldn't keep up with Anna anymore for they were exhausted.

"Anna slow down, we need to rest" Elsa told Anna, Kristoff and Olaf heavily panting behind her.

"I can't! I love this room too much! Anna squealed with eagerness

"You love every room! And managed to injure or hurt yourself in each one!" Kristoff said, exasperated.

"There's only around 83 rooms in the whole castle, no big deal. Besides I've been to the doctor's far far, more times than that" Anna proclaimed

"How many times?" Elsa inquired worriedly

"Umm... 537? It's not like I'm counting or anything like that.. So anyway, may present to you, my favourite favouritest room ever, the Grand Concert Hall!" Anna waved out her hands behind her, opening the doors that lead to the hall.

Olaf, Kristoff and Sven all gravitated towards the musical instruments that were laid behind the stage and they began playing with instruments and started singing.

"I haven't been here in ages" Elsa walking up to a dusty cello, noticed her little sister approaching the grand piano stationed in the middle of the hall, give it a small press on the keys and the sound of harmony rang back.

"Do you play?" Kristoff noticed the same as Elsa did

"Used to. I haven't touched a piano in a few months. When I was younger, Kai taught me when I was really bored, after that I could play on and on for hours because there was nothing else for me to do" Anna told the group

"Why did you stop?" Kristoff questioned

"I couldn't play anymore, it just seemed so useless, the year after our parents died, I played all the time so I could get my mind off them. Lately, it just seems so useless to play when there was no one to listen" Anna confessed

"It must've gotten lonely around here, without your sister and all" Kristoff said without thinking, with both sisters gloomily looked down on the floor. Kristoff realizing his mistake quickly added "Well, I'm not the best judge, my only family was a reindeer and a bunch of trolls. I'm not complaining mind you, but I get what you guys are feeling" Kristoff said with a nervous smile, trying to cheer them back up.

"It's OK Kristoff, we know you mean well" Elsa replied "Let's not ruin the day for all of us" She didn't want Anna to be sad before her birthday. It's Elsa's first time in thirteen years where she could be at Anna's birthday and she wanted it to be special, she doesn't want anything to ruin it.

"GROUP HUG!" Olaf shouted. Kristoff picked both girls up and squeezed them until they were gasping for air, then let Sven and Olaf to join in.

"Before I spoil your day, let's go see the town and have fun" Kristoff encouraged them "It's something to take our minds off of our depressing lives"

"Okay" Anna said, trying to get the sad thoughts out of her head before she went to the town. It was like a rock that would turn to gold if you did not think of elephants. And now, she could only think of elephants.

The Corona Fire Dancers was once a travelling group of artists, brimming with the joyous wonder of performing for all sorts of kings, queens, royalty and aristocrats. They would perform with such passion and zeal that the performers were like the very fire that they danced with, wild and untamed. Perhaps the most famous one, Flint Fireston, the leader that was said to be born of fire that he could inspire his crew to extraordinary things with such a wild element. They were arguably one of the best performing groups of the century with Flint Fireston leading the legend of the dancers to their rightful places in history. But that was eight years ago, now the group is a shadow of its former glory, the once busy ship that carried the performers from one show to another, is a dusty relic of the past. The leader's death signalled the end of an era fun, prosperity and entertainment and ushered in instability, noncooperation and disappointment. The moment the routines and performances became mechanical and disjointed was the moment that they knew that they didn't have the passion for it anymore. Like a light that has been blown out, theirs has been long extinguished. Until today that is.

"Jay! Jay,I have wonderful news " a slightly grotesque, heavily bearded man said as he went to look for his nephew. Walking into his living room, the older man found his shirtless nephew lying on the floor with a red bird, snoring. Poking the young man with his cane, proved useless as the twenty-one year old would not wake from his deep slumber. "JAYDEN! " the uncle bellowed into the boy's ear, startling both him and the bird back into consciousness.

"Huuzwhaat?" Still sleepy, Jay groggily began to doze off again, making the uncle rattle him awake, the bird flewing back down, now perched on the boy's shoulder

"Okay, okay I'm awake already. Jeez, calm down, Dimitrov" Jay ordered his uncle

"I can't! We finally got one!" Holding up a message with a fancy looking broken seal. "After all these years of denials, a kingdom very close, needs our services for the queen!" Dimitrov said with a smug look on his face

"Are you sure it's for us?" Jayden asked

"Of course it is boy! The invitation came from a messenger bird five minutes ago, those birds never fly to the wrong place you know.

Dimitrov will show the world that we are the best again!" He sang "Where we headed? It's been six years since we last left Corona," Jay asked Dimitrov pulled out the scrolled up message and revealed the contents to Jay "The Queen of Arendale would like to invite the Corona Fire Dancers to Princess Anna's birthday party and perform for her" Jay read out loud. "This is in three days, can we do it? Are you sure we are all ready?"

"Of course we are! This is the chance of a lifetime, this is our ticket back to stardom, back to the old days of our lives. I already notified the rest of our crew about this" the older man said

"Arendale? I haven't been there in such a long time. I remember visiting once when I was younger, though Dad always used to go without me"

"Aye, your father held many shows there, he needed a place to stay, so he built a house so he could stay there for months on end, performing shows all the time. In his spare time, he meditate there, when he was done, he would come up with a new idea for the show and it was we were the talk of the town, people everywhere would adore us. Now all these years, spent getting the show just right has finally paid off, the way you father did it. To Arendale!" Dimitrov yelled as he headed for the door.

"Hear that Lu?" Jay said while scratching his pet and best friend on the chin. The large, magenta bird spread it's wings, cooing to it's owner. "We're gonna perform for a princess"

"No, you're not coming" Dimitrov said with a sudden change of expression " This is our ticket back to the limelight, I'm not letting you ruin it. I'm sorry Jay, but like your father said, you are not ready. Besides, we already have a lead performer, he has agreed to do your father's favourite routine "

"What do you mean 'not ready?' I've been training just as hard as anyone else here." Jay could barely contain his rising anger " How could you give away the spot me and Lu have worked so hard for? I am the son of the Great Flint! I am finally old and strong enough to hold up my father's legacy, I deserve the same role as him, I know all the tools of the trade, even Lu here can use them, and now you give away the position that me and Lu have been working so hard for? That should be my routine up on that stage, not that guy's" His bird squawked in agreement.

"Nine years, ago, you were afraid of fire, now you want to use it in front of people? I've seen you practice, even though you can do all the correct moves, you lack control and grace. You need to learn to use fire as an extension of your soul, not your mind. You don't have the control to do do what we do, all of your moves, flames and what not, don't have the life you are supposed to give it. A great fire dancer, releases the fire within him and adds a little fuel to it to make it the brightest it can be. Although you are good, you do not have have what it takes to become great. Yet."

Still furious Jay responded "But, uncle, how will I ever know I am ready if I don't try?"

"You will know when you are ready. Don't worry, it comes to all of us differently, some say true love can open your heart, some say it is survival instinct, personally, I found it through eating too much chili. It your inner fire to find, not mine" Dimitrov explained

Knowing that his uncle was an incredibly stubborn man, Jay was too tired to argue with him and decided to make an excuse instead "But at least can me and Lu come? We could be stage managers or something. Witnessing the Amazing Dimitrov in action could inspire and teach me to use fire properly" he said, hoping that if it were a yes, he could convince his uncle to put him in the show during the trip. Using his bird to give his uncle a pouting face, he put on his own pouty face and looked up at the larger man. Four large eyes looked at him, so innocently.

Unable to hold it any longer, Dimitrov gave in "Oh all right, fine! You may come and learn from the Amazing Dimitrov. But don't touch any equipment, or the stage, or fire. In fact, don't touch anything that has to do the show at all." He loved his nephew, but wanted to respect his brother's wishes, in the end he hated to hurt Jay, and let him in on the trip "Just remember what I said, Jay"

"Thanks uncle" Jay man-hugged the crippled man into submission, then released his uncle

Grumbling, his uncle left the room as quickly as possible, limping and all "Weird kid and his weird bird…"

Ignoring his uncle's last words, he ran up to his bedroom, reached under his bed to find a box. The box contained a deep red crystal, emanating with life, engraved with his family's name, the boy took a drawing of his father beside his bed. Slipping the two items in into his pants pocket, he looked out his window, with Lu by his side. stared at the rising sun and said "Father, I will prove to you that Jacob Aydan Fireston that I am ready, ready to show the world what I can do"

_ "And I will never disappoint you ever again"_

**This first chapter has a lot of explanations, descriptions and back story. No need to worry, later in the story, there will be less and less. Thanks for taking the time to read this story, and review if you did, it means a lot. Ask me any questions about my story in the reviews please and i will answer them in the net chapter. By the way, I'm basing my OC after a bit of Guy from the Croods ( I imagine that they look pretty much the same but instead of Belt, Jay has a best friend that is a bird named Lu. Other differences is that Jay has more brownish eyes and lighter brown hair and Jay has a bit of Russian descent) Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender and a little bit of Anna. Dimitrov is a crippled middle aged man with a huge beard, with wisdom of Uncle Iroh, the belly of Uncle Iroh and the fire handling skills of.. Uncle Iroh. Not all of his inspiration came from him, some of it came from Colossus from the X-men and parts of Peter from the Wild Children novel by Felice Holman. More back story of them later. Just tell me if I am making mistakes or doing something wrong as this is my first one ever and I might miss something in the story (and google drive doesn't have a reliable grammar check). I am planning on completing this story in between all my school work and other responsibilities I have to do. Read and review please and I'm out. All Hail the forever king  
**

**(sorry if this seems different than last time, I am finding out fanfiction works and apparently I didn't save my final edits so there might be minor differences)**


	2. A Hot Summers Day

Of Fire and Ice chapter 2

**Thank you to who all that support me through this fic, I know there might be some holes but I'm trying to get the charters personality right while adding my own changes and spices. Just to be clear, no Hans at all, that guy is a jerk and does not deserve to be this story. Anyways same as last time, tell me what I am doing wrong because I am knew to this kind of stuff and this is my first time and read and review. Thanks again.  
**

**I do not own anything except my thoughts and a cardboard box.**

Thrown into the icy caverns below, where daylight could not reach the bottom of the crevasse, lies a hulking creature made of the same substance that surrounds it. A simple mind, charged with a simple task of protecting his master, his creator. He had failed, now, for all he knows, there is no one for him to serve, no one to protect and no one to be with. Marshmallow could not bring himself to his demise, he would have gladly lost his life if it means escape from this torture.

"Alone, you have failed, now you're all alone" kept playing on, over and over in his head, knowing full, well that he was truly in fact alone in the darkness. The howling wind against the walls of the crevasse, echoing against his own thoughts, repeating on like a broken record. The beast, missing a leg from his battle with his master's enemies, served as only a reminder of his mistakes. Using the support from the walls beside him, he dragged himself up, wobbling back and forth, almost tipping over face forwards. Unable to reach the distant light that shone upon the top, he had no way of reaching it again without anything to guide him with. A deep feeling of sadness washed over him, he would be alone forever, held prisoner like an animal to wander his new home aimlessly.

"Pathetic weakling, Queen Elsa would be ashamed to have ever created you" the voice in his head whispered "She made you for one reason, to protect her from those who wish her harm. Now look at you, a one-legged ice monster, no one would ever want to be your friend, if you can't do one simple thing they ask, you deserve to be alone for the rest of your life" the voice sneered at Marshmallow.

The thought of Queen Elsa, his former master, he let our a roar that rattled everything around him. The voice was right, he had become what he was made to do, let Elsa be alone, now that same fate was cursed upon him. Almost toppling over, Marshmallow threw his hand down, anchoring him to the ground to keep him from falling. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a faint glow, he could only see a hazy red that stood out from the darkness. Drawing him towards the light, like a moth to a flame, he used his remaining leg to trudge through the deep snow. With no purpose left for him in this world, he had now where to go but forward.

"Okay, you two are the weirdest gals I've ever met" Kristoff said as the store owner handed them their food. The man was giving them some pretzel but Elsa asked for hers ice-cold and right out of the ice-cooler, while Anna asked for hers so hot, that the edges were burnt. Kristoff's was the only one that was a normal temperature.

"How many 'gals' did you ever meet?" Anna asked, one eyebrow raised

"Ummm two?" Kristoff replied sheepishly

"Exactly" Anna said matter of factly. They went to go sit at a bench, they decided to go sit at the bench at Arendalle square, in the middle of town. The streets and roads busy once again, people selling plants and other commodities and children were happily playing in the square now that summer was back.

"What are you guys doing?" A curious Olaf asked when he and Sven arrived

"Eating our lunch" Anna said between mouthfuls of her pretzel

"Can I have some?" Olaf asked

"Sure" Elsa said. with her hand, she made a pretzel made of snow and handed it Olaf.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Olaf cheered as he ate it in one big gulp. His stomach growled, as the food went straight through him, a pile of snow plopped down behind him. "Oooohhh more food!" Olaf swallowed it whole and another 'piece of food' appeared again. "Even more! He cried as he went around circles, and the never-ending cycle of "food' amazed the little snowman.

Kristoff, frozen with disgust, could not take his eyes away from the snowman. Unbeknownst to Kristoff, Sven was hungry as well, trying to take a bite of Kristoff's food while he was distracted. "That is literally the grossest thing I have ever seen"

Sven lunged at the pretzel in Kristoff's hand, sucking his adopted brother's hand. "Bad Sven" Kristoff commanded the reindeer to release his arm. "I'll buy you a bag of carrots" Disappointed it did not taste like carrots, Sven let go of Kristoff's hand and the pretzel, which both now were covered in saliva. Before Olaf could ruin his appetite, he shoved the rest of his food in his mouth, the parts covered in reindeer saliva or not.

Elsa gagged at the sight. "Like that's helping" she muttered to herself. Anna who already finished her food, couldn't help but giggle at the ordeal. _"How does Anna find Kristoff and Sven's eating habits cute? I hope she will never do that"_

"I'm gonna go get those carrots for Sven, and get some water for us. Boy, it's hot out today" Kristoff stood up, wiped his forehead off which was full of sweat and trotted away towards a shop with Sven.

Elsa looked out into the sky with the sun pelting her face, not a cloud was to be seen. Her skin, though naturally cool, was no more cold than a light breeze in winter, a lot warmer than what it usually is.

"Oh come on, it's not that hot Elsa, IN fact, it's the perfect temperature out now" Anna joyfully said, jumping off her seat, she skipped around the bench.

"Anna, it's like 35 degrees, out today, That's really high for Arendalle." Elsa emphasized how hot it was. Although Elsa liked being warm, the heat was unbearable for her, she wished she could be in her nice cold ice palace. Using her magic, Elsa created a small flurry above her own head, similar to Olaf's, keeping her cool in the summer sun. "Do you want one Anna?" Elsa asked

"No thanks, I'm fine. In fact, it's just right out now. I love it when it's warm out, and now I can finally enjoy it outside " Anna said as she twirled around, letting the sunlight engulf her.

"Out in this boiling weather?" Elsa questioned

"Yeah" Anna replied while she kept twirling

"Umm excuse me?" A little boy approached the two princesses, a larger group of children following suit. "Would you two like to play with us?" The boy said, ball in hand and a grin plastered on his face.

"Of course we want to" Anna exclaimed, barely managing to hold in the excitement and delight.

"Actually, Anna, I want to sit here and enjoy the scenery, you and Olaf can play with them." Elsa replied

"Awww but…" Anna whined

"Don't worry, I'll come later. Just go with them Anna" Elsa firmly told her sister

"Fine" Anna said with a disappointed tone "We won't let Ms. Grumpy pus here ruin our day. Now let's go have some FUN!" Anna announced and the group of children erupted with cheers.

Truth was, Elsa really wanted to play with her sister, but she was still scared. Scared of hurting her little sister yet again, she didn't know if she could control herself around Anna and the children. The children, especially the girls, brought back painful memories of the time she had almost killed her little sister while playing, she didn't want to take the risk, not with the children reminding of her of the incident all the time and especially not with her powers not fully controlled. _"Maybe later, if I'm feeling confident but not now"_

Deep in thought, Elsa was looking at the group of children plus Anna and Olaf, they were having so much fun. Anna was busy kicking the ball around with the boys and Olaf was introducing himself to the girls.

"Hi! I''m Olaf" He waved at the group of girls.

"Hi Olaf" said the girls. One stepped in front of the others and asked " Can we decorate you?" She asked.

"Decorate me?" Olaf asked back. With more and more girls closing in on him, grabbing him by anything they could reach. "Sto-op it, that tickles" Olaf could not suppress his ticklishness and succumbed to his laughter, giggling while the little girls messed with him. By the time the girls were done, Olaf was almost unrecognizable, his arms switched up with his head, ribbons and lipstick covered his face and torso and various colours that covered his entire body. He was shining off the sun with a the glitter and tinsel that covered his body.

"Ooh man, I. Look. AWESOME! I've always wanted be purple, green, orange, blue and red at the same time. And is that a unicorn horn sticking out of my head?" Olaf cried out in glee.

"No Mister Olaf, that's your nose, your head is just upside down" a little girl explained

"Oh well, it looks just as good" Olaf said. He grabbed a girl's hand with his own, the girls doing the same to another. Soon after, chain of small girls lead by a snowman was created, all of them dancing and skipping along.

Anna was too engrossed with her own game with them boys, this was one of the most fun things she has done in over 13 years.. "Over here!" Cried a kid. Juggling the ball with her feet, she blasted it at the kid, missing and rolling away from the game. "I'll go get it" shouted another kid as he chased after it. Running towards the ball, the kid almost got it with his hands, but a foot stopped it before he could do so.

The kid looked at the holder of the ball. "Uh-oh" he whimpered as group of older kids approached him.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked another boy as both masses of boys and girls, went to the aid of their friend.

"It's him, Big Billy. He always acts likes he owns this park" a boy with glasses scowled

"Well what do we have 'ere? A couple of pipsqueaks without the sense of territory" A small and chubby boy said "This is my park, you weirdos aren't allowed here and now this ball is mine" the boy held the ball away from the other kids who wanted it back. He jeered, driving the younger ones back

Anna giggled "What? This kid is barely taller than Olaf, and the leader of them can't be older than the ones here,why are they so afraid of him?" She wondered. "Uhh no, this is their ball" Anna picked up the boy and took away the ball from the short kid, causing the round boy's gang to get angry. She put the boy down and expected him to outraged, but to much of Anna's surprise, Billy only started crying and wailing around.

"That should teach you to share" Anna stated to the older kids, only making them more mad. She turned back to the younger kids " You don't have to be afraid of him, Big Billy is not that big"

"Uhh Miss? That's not why we call him Big Billy" a buck-toothed boy squeaked out, with all the other kids hiding behind Anna and Olaf.

"Why do you call him that then?" Anna inquired

"That's why" A blonde girl cried out, pointing at Big Billy, who was now crying out "WAAAAH. I want my big brother!" His cries could be heard all across the square.

The rest of the kids were cowering in fear behind Anna who was confused why she had to protect them. "Oh come on, his brother can't hurt us. After all, I'm the adult here I can.." she said before turning around to have a giant of a man blocking her way.

. "Oh wow" She gasped as a the figure towered over her, leaning over her head with his own. "We'll what do we have here?" A deep voice instilled fear to all of them, Anna eyes were wide openly staring at him.

"I heard you've been picking on my little brother" the man's voice was unsettling. "I don't appreciate you taking his stuff either" He snatched the ball away from Anna and tossed it back to Billy. "Same goes for the rest of ya, don't mess with Billy, if you don't wanna mess with me" he declared. Billy blew a raspberry at the scared children with his gang smirking behind him.

"Give it back you big meanie!" Olaf charged at the giant, kicking him in the shin but not doing a very good job at it. He bounced off the man, which only caused him to laugh.

"What's this?" He bellowed "You runts think that a rainbow snow midget could help you?" Using his large hands, he scooped up Olaf, mushed him up and shoved the ball into Olaf, making him seem inflated.

"Okay this does not help with the hips" Olaf couldn't escape from the bully's grip.

"Hey Billy, check this out" The bully started juggling Olaf in the air, picking off the ribbons he recently got, making Olaf yelp with each pluck. Snickers turned to full out laughter from Billy and his gang. "Let's see how snowmen taste like"

"Put. Him. Down." Anna demanded.

His figure was larger than hers, Anna could not do anything to help Olaf, and he knew it. "What you gonna do 'bout it, you're just a helpless little princess." He taunted

This enraged Anna "How dare you pick on these kids, who are a fraction of your own size. How dare you mistreat my adorable friend and tear off his adorable ribbons. And how dare you call me helpless!?" She yelled at him which could be heard all across the square."I'm not like that, and I'm gonna prove that to you right now" Her voice was dead serious.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Those words were laced with sarcasm "What are you gonna do, call a guard to stop me? We all know you won't do anything, you're just a chicken" He mocked

Her hands were balled up, her face was red-hot and she was so angry at him, she would have to beat some sense into him. Her arm swung at the bully, her fist aimed directly at his face.

Meanwhile, Elsa was having a battle herself, but with herself. Two sides of her conflicting over her decision to not take part with fun with Anna and Olaf they were having fun in the distance. Looking over to the ocean behind her, she argued with her protective side about it.

_"How could you do that to her? It's the first time in years you get spend time with your sister and you shut her out again? But it's for her own good, you can't risk hurting her again also."_ Her more protective side argued back. She kept at it until she saw Kristoff and Sven approaching with food and water for them. Sven was happily eating all the carrots from the bag.

"Got some food and water for us. Hey, where's Anna?" Looking around the bench, Kristoff could not find his girlfriend anywhere. Sven started sniffing around trying to find a trace of her scent.

"She and Olaf are over there in the square playing with some kids" Elsa explained as she took a canteen and gulped the liquid down as fast she could. "That was well needed"

Kristoff already finished off his canteen "Yeah, in this heat, everyone needs one, including Anna. Say, why aren't you out there with Anna and the kids? We feeling okay out in the sun?" He asked

She didn't really know what to say, she did not want to tell Kristoff the truth that she was shutting her sister out again, and yet she did not want to lie to him either. Struggling for words, she said "Ummm, errrr" She was acting Anna when she was at a loss.

She was saved by a shout that startled all three of them. "And how dare you call me helpless!?" They immediately recognized that voice and ran towards where it came from. They found a ring of children all watching and at the center, Anna angrily arguing with a larger man with Olaf held by his huge hands. Anna's hand was on its way to clock Olaf's captor in the face.

"STOP" Elsa cried, she encased Anna's hand in ice and sent a mist of ice that formed a wall of it between them, driving the two fighters back. They both turned to Elsa, Elsa could see that red on Anna's face, she looked like she had literal steam rising off her. The man wore a smug look and held a colourful and a plump looking Olaf in his meaty hands.

"I won't until HE puts Olaf down and gives back what these bullies stole!" Anna said with a rising anger.

"You need to calm down too Anna" Elsa pleaded "You can't just get into arguments or fights with anyone"

"But HE started it, with picking on these poor little kids" Anna accused. She then lunged at the man, grabbing his collar and bringing him to her face. "Now put him down" She demanded once again, with the ice melting quickly all around her. Anna's hand was free of ice and the wall was completely melted

Elsa desperately tried to separate them again, but no ice would form from her hands. _"Of all the times, NOW my powers don't work?!"_ She kept thrusting, pointing and hoping her hands to use her powers and help her sister before someone got hurt but all her powers she used quickly turned to water as soon as it travelled a foot from her. "Why now?! She thought to herself "Kristoff! Sven! help her!" She cried

Kristoff pulled Anna off the man. "Woah there, calm down feisty-pants, I'll deal with him" He soothed, gesturing Sven to get in front of Anna. Kristoff turned towards the man and said "Let Olaf go and we can all walk away from this peacefully, you don't want to see Anna angry" He warned.

Elsa gave the bully a stern look, wanting him to leave so she can calm down her sister. "I'm not going to let this guy upset Anna anymore" She thought

"Fine, this was getting boring anyways, come on brother, let's leave the chumps to themselves" He said as he tossed Olaf at Kristoff and turned to walk away but before he did that, he said "Figures that chicken would hide behind a muscular man and the super-powered queen, bet she wouldn't be so brave if they weren't near bye." He told his little brother and his friends, who nodded and snickered in agreement.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Anna yelled, breaking free of her boyfriend's grip and charged towards the bully. "Listen here, I know that you maybe be bigger than I, but that doesn't mean that I'm not strong or brave!." She grabbed a rock from the ground and chucked it at the bully. Her throw was so weak that the stone bounced off him, he barely noticed the force from it.

"Hah, you think a little stone can hurt me? That's pathe-" He never got to finish his sentence as he was hit square in the jaw by Anna with her canteen, knocking him off his feet and fall face-up on the ground.

Panting from the fight, Anna stood there as children cheered her name, bullies cursing her and helping his leader up and friends rushing to her side.

"Now, leave and don't ever come to bully these kids again" She warned him.

He left with minor injuries, the biggest one was on his pride, getting beaten by a girl was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to him.

Anna, though victorious, was still furious, her cheeks were still scarlet red. she was clearly upset with the bully said to her.

"Control your self Anna" Elsa asked " Don't let that loser's words get to you, remember, you were the one who jumped in front of a sword for me, that is the bravest thing you could ever do" Elsa trying to calm Anna down.

"And look at that punch you gave him, it reminds of the one you gave Hans a while back" Kristoff tried to cheer her up.

"Miss Anna?" a child came forward " Thank you for stopping Big Billy and getting back our ball" he thanked and the rest of the children gave more thanks to her.

"Ooooh and thanks for not letting them turn me into snow food" Olaf added as he hugged Anna

The anger left her mind, she could not stand to be so angry around her friends, she knew those mean words didn't mean anything, but they did sting. Kristoff went to hold his girlfriend, but found out when his hands rested around her waist and shoulder she was scorching hot, so he pulled his away and said. "Woah, your pretty hot there, let's get you out of the sun before you pass out." They left the children and guided Anna to a shaded bench.

"I'm sorry for not being there before, I was a bit afraid that I might hurt you. Are you okay now?" Elsa asked as Anna turned less and less red. Elsa wanted to say so much more but couldn't find it within her so say it.

"I guess so, but of you ever say no to playing outside because you are afraid of yourself again, I'm gonna personally drag you out of the castle and make you spend the day with me and Olaf teach you how to have fun again , queenly duties or not." Anna said to her sister.

"Sure" Elsa smiled at Anna's demands "Anything else?"

"I'm still kind of hungry. Oh, I know! Let's go that chocolate store we saw a while back" Anna exclaimed

"That's a great idea, chocolate seems wonderful, anything to get my mind of this heat" Elsa agreed

"I'm still full from that pretzel and those carrots, you can't eat that much chocolate so soon" Kristoff said, clutching his bell

"Wanna bet?" Both sisters said in unison

"Please, you girls can't eat half as much as me and Sven, even if we are stuffed" He gloated, scuffing his best friend's head

Both sisters looked at one another with a grin appearing on both their faces.

Later that day, in a chocolate eating contest in the chocolate shop, Kristoff and Sven proven wrong, very, very, very wrong.

The SS Sundance, once a prestige traveling ship, carried famous performers, musicians and dancers all over the globe, the ship was always brimming with life. Now without use in 5 years, the ship, weathered, beaten and collecting dust since the last voyage to another place. For the first time in years, the boat has people on-board. Not just thieves or curious sailors but the people who own the ship. Men preparing to set sail, men carrying supplies onboard and performers practising on the deck. This was a truly spectacular sight to see, especially for a young man and his bird , who only heard the legends and saw the boat from afar.

"Wow, so this is what it's like here, all the people, the air-filled with seawater, the light reflecting off the red panels of the ship. I could stare at this forever" He gawked. He and his bird's mouths were wide open.

"JAYDEN!" Someone called, it was his uncle " If you really want to come on this trip, get moving and help me with this supply box, you can't let an old, half legged man do all the work" He scolded

"If I help, can I be the lead performer" Jay asked innocently, putting his hands together and had a pleading look in his eyes

"It's only a couple of hours since we've accepted the invitation, yet you asked that same question over a thousand times. I thought I'd go crazy riding in that caravan with you" Dimitrov groaned

"Come on, I'm sure that I will wow the audience with my stunning good looks" He slicked his hair back

"Fat chance, just help me carry this below deck. And stop asking already, you already know we have one already" Dimitrov hurried Jay along to help him. Though denied once again, Jay rushed to his uncle's aid.

The trunk was moderate sized but very heavy, sealed with a red stamp, embroidered with an image of a flame. Curious, Jay asked "What's this for?"

"It's filled with ethanol, flint stones, red obsidian and fireworks" Dimitrov replied with a glint in his eye "Only the best for this show, Dimitrov does not settle for anything less. Just be careful with it, any flame or fire can ignite this crate and we will all be in trouble"

"Cool, how much did you get?"

"Ten more trunk fulls"

" I was talking about the stuff in the trunk! You've gone crazy uncle! What are going to do with all this equipment? Surely we can't use this all up in one show!" Jay exasperated

"All of this is not for this show" Dimitrov explained "Once this show is a hit, invitations will fly from all over the world, demanding that we perform for them! Once we get famous again, I'll buy some more but for now, it was on sale."

" I can't believe you just did that, I don't wanna even know how much this cost" Jay said as they set down the trunk below deck. "Anyways, who is this mystery lead performer you keep talking about? How come you haven't told me who it is?" He questioned

Sighing, Dimitrov answered "Because it's George Maywood"

"That guy? He doesn't put heart into his work, he's a puppet that is controlled by someone else. Besides he's a jerk, he doesn't give the time of day for anyone else on this ship"

"It doesn't matter 'bout him, he is the our last chance at a better future. I would love to put you in lead Jay, but remember the promise I made to your father"

"I know, I know, don't let Jay perform until he is truly ready. But I've been practicing, I know the inside and out of every routine there is, and no one can use a fire meteor better than me" Jay proclaimed

"That may be true, but that's not good enough, you need to feel it, to really show it. Maybe one day, but for now, it's you're the cabin boy, and the captain's quarters seem very dusty from the last couple of years" Dimitrov tossed a rag and a bucket to a loudly groaning Jay.

While Jay filled up his bucket and clean, he looked off the bow of the ship. Many men were getting ready for the departure, more trunks of fire supplies being hauled on board, food and water also being brought on. Husbands kissing their wives goodbye, fathers and mothers wishing their sons good luck and fathers reassuring their children that they would bring them something from the trip.

Jay gazed on the people until a familiar pair of talons perched on his shoulders. "Hey Lu, where have you been, you better have not been annoying the chef again, he said he would cook you for dinner if caught you" He nuzzled the bird under her chin, getting a soft coo in response.

"Look at us, we have the world in front of us, just like we've dreamed" An angry squawk came from his best friend "OK, what I've dreamed, but you only dream of eating dead mice and bird seed" He stared off at the great sea beyond the harbour, the sunlight reflecting off the surface of the sea. He stared at the beautiful sight of the ocean, for the first time in six years, things started to look up for Jay.

"JAY, GET MOVING! WE LEAVE IN HALF AN HOUR AND WE FOUND A POSSUM NEST IN THE MESS HALL! BRING YOUR BIRD, WE THINK IT'S PREGNANT AND EXPECTING RIGHT NOW, SO PREPARE YOUR RAG AND CLOTH CAUSE IT'S GONNA TO GET VERY MESSY IN HERE VERY SOON!

Jay rolled his eyes and went to help his uncle with the possum problem. _"Well, sort of"_

**Just to be clear, Marshmallow does not find the crown yet like at the end of the movie. Again more will be explained in later chapters about Anna and my own characters. I want to update more and present my writing to you but so much things have got in the way and I can't focus on this as much as I would like but I will try my hardest to finish to the best of my abilities so thank you for your patience. _"I will fight for ever, until the end of forever"_  
**


	3. Forgotten Past

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been thinking of writing two chapters at a time and release them close together. This prevents me from rushing to get that last chapter out and making sure that it is quality work. But when I say quality, I mean my best, as such you know there might be slight errors or places in the story where I could have done better. Just read, review and have fun.**

**Just to warn you, there is a lot of back story in this one, I mean a lot. A lot or retelling the forgotten past. And of course I do not own anything that involves Frozen, even if I did, there's no way this would get through. Enjoy!**

"I still can't believe you guys just ate that much chocolate" Kristoff had a look of shock on his face, as he gripped the reins of the sleigh being carted by Sven. Right eye twitching, he shuddered at the thought of what he had just witnessed of the sister's eating habits..

"Come on Kristoff, it wasn't that bad' Anna assured

"Yes it was! The store owner kicked us out before you almost ran him almost dry of chocolate." Kristoff cried

"It was only a few samples" Elsa added "And we only bought as much as we can eat"

"But you guys eat a lot! You, Anna and Olaf ate half the store and I'm pretty sure that you would've kept going if no one stopped you. And that poor jumbo easter bunny! That thing was a good two feet long, and you still managed to devour it in a matter of seconds. I can still see it's happy face getting bitten off" Kristoff got queasy just thinking about it. He lunged over the side of the sleigh to throw up.

"At least we get to eat some real food" Kristoff said as he wiped his mouth and resumed holding the reins. "I'm so glad the you guys agreed to meet my family for dinner tonight. They are very excited to see us again and I hope they're making mossy mushrooms and dirt broth soup, my favourite kind"

Elsa had a puzzled look on her face when she heard the ingredients of the soup. She gave a concerned look to Anna who was sitting on the other side of Kristoff, wanting an explanation.

"Oh yeah" Anna and Kristoff forgotten that Elsa had never met Kristoff 'family' "Just don't freak out Elsa, Kristoff's family may be a little weird, but they are real sweeties when you get to know them"

"Yeah, they raised me ever since I was a child. I remember when I was riding with Sven one night, I saw a beautiful trail of ice, I thought it was an ice fairy!. Being an aspiring ice harvester, I couldn't resist following it and led me to them. As an orphan, I had no home to return to so I stayed with them where they raised me as if I was one of their own. Though every time I visit them, they keep wanting me to get a girlfriend, now I finally have one to show them." Kristoff explained as he hugged Anna with one arm "I love them with all my heart and so do they."

"Awww" Both Anna and Elsa said in unison. Then Elsa said "They sound wonderful Kristoff"

Kristoff and Anna glanced at each other upon hearing Elsa's choice of words. "They are, but they might be a little strange to someone who hasn't met them before" Kristoff noted

"They can be overbearing and loud but also fun and awesome! The little ones are so cute too, I just one eat one up!" Olaf shouted from the back of the sleigh.

"That too" Anna chuckled as they Sven pulled them through to an entrance to a rocky valley.

Jumping out of his sleigh, he unhooked Sven and threw his hands up in the air "May I present to you, The Valley of the Living Rock!" He led them to a plateau full of mossy boulders, strangely enough he started talking to them. "I'm back! And I brought some company!"

"Just wait a moment, you'll see" Anna said to her sister. Surprisingly to Anna, Elsa was barely fazed by Kristoff's weirdness. She opened her mouth to speak but all the boulders started to shake and rattle. The boulders rolled towards Kristoff, stopping before his feet.

_"Oh no, is this place what I think it is?_ Elsa panicked in her mind

They boulders shook once more and each of them revealed a pair of arms and legs. Their faces and heads emerged from hiding, the stood up, only to be recognized by Elsa as trolls.

"Ta-daa" Kristoff smiled sheepishly at the girls, Anna doing the same to Elsa.

All at once the trolls turned towards the sisters, to which a very loud, female troll came up and yelled "KRISTOFF'S BACK! AND THIS TIME, HE BROUGHT TWO GIRLS!" Cheers and whistles came from the crowd of trolls.

More shouts also came from various trolls "Go get em Kristoff" One female trolls cried "Yay for Kristoff!" Two small troll children cheered "Good job Kristy, didn't know you had it in you to date two girls at the same time" An older troll gruffed out. Other trolls went to go congratulate Kristoff and the girls but the three could not believe what they were hearing.

"What?! No!" All three cried at the same time, a deep blush spread quickly around their faces.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kristoff cried, pointing at Elsa

"He's not my boyfriend!" Elsa cried, pointing at Kristoff

"She's not his girlfriend!" Anna cried, also pointing at Elsa

They then split off into their own outbursts.

"I'm with Anna, not Elsa!" "I mean me and him only we kissed once..." "I like him, but not like-like him!" "She's cool and all, but I barely know how to date one girl, let alone two!" "I love them both but I was never very good at sharing" "Besides she's my sister! Isn't that kind of wrong?"

They frantically tried to explain their relationship statuses until the female troll in the middle said "It's ok dears, it just means more grandchildren for me!"

Three looks of horror, confusion and embarrassment immediately plastered onto all of their faces.

"Relax, I was just kidding!" the female troll walked up to Elsa and shook hands with her "I'm Bulda, it's nice to see my little Kristoff interacting with other people, not just reindeer."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Elsa" said Elsa, reverting back to her usual cool demeanor. Bulda turned her attention back to her adopted son and girlfriend.

"I see you got you got the fiance out of the picture, Kristoff, good for you two!" a troll presented himself to the group. "I'm Cliff, and I can't say how proud I am to see Kristoff and his lovely wife so happy together" He wiped away a tear from his face

"Woah, woah, woah, we're not married yet, we only just met" Kristoff said

"We can fix that!" Bulda yelled, the trolls grabbed Anna and Kristoff and preceded to dress them up with moss cloaks and wood hats. More singing of true love filled the air, they were carrying Anna and Kristoff to the marriage pit they made before.

"He-ey, stop touching me there! Guys, we're not getting married right now, me and Anna have decided to take things slow." Kristoff interrupted the ceremony

"Awww" the trolls groaned, putting them both down.

As Kristoff tried to convince his family his intentions with his girlfriend, Olaf was curious to why Elsa was so calm about the situation. "You're not weirded out by all this? When me and Anna first came here, I thought he was cuckoo, with him talking to a bunch rocks and all"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been here" She replied before turning her attention back to the couple who was returning from the marriage pit.

"No, I'm not going to cover her in dirt when I marry her. Look, let's talk about this later, it's past dinner time and I'm starving. By the way, where's Grand Pabbie? We can't eat dinner without him" Kristoff looked around for him, unable to locate the troll elder.

"He's won't be eating dinner with us today dear, he went to pray up on the shrine; he won't be down until later. But he said it's ok to eat without him" Bulda explained "Now if, you're so hungry Kristoff, lets eat!" They brought them to another plateau, where cauldrons filled with soup and dishes of varying aged vegetables lay.

They all sat down in trenches carved out by the trolls with little mounds for tables, where Cliff stood on top of his said table. "Now everybody, in honour of Kristoff's return, a feast has been prepared. Now dig in!"

The trolls went wild, so did Kristoff, eating all of their food and helping themselves for seconds. "Hope you like the soup, I made it special, just for you"

"It's just the way I like it, thanks Ma. Hey you two should eat before it's all gone" Kristoff told them between mouthfuls

The food looked scrumptious,if you were a troll or Kristoff, but to the sisters, it looked like a child that played with vegetables in mud. Elsa just stared at her food for a while,wondering if it were safe to eat. Anna was more brave, she grabbed her spoon and dipped it in.

Squeezing her eyes, she hesitantly shoved the brownish liquid in her mouth. Expecting it to taste like dirt, she was surprised to have it taste good. "Wow, it isn't half bad, in fact, it tastes like cream soup, if you forget about the dirt and green mushrooms." She started eat more of it, liking it as she went.

"That was just the appetizer, time for main course!" Bulda yelled "Mud pies with blue cheese for everyone!" Everybody cheered in delight for the announcement.

_"This is going to be a long dinner"_ Elsa thought as everybody eat dinner ahead of her, little specks of mud hitting her face.

The sun was setting over the valley, the sky growing darker with each passing minute with the warm air became cool again. The feast was over and everybody started dancing to the beat a troll band was playing. It lasted most of the evening, exhausting the group from dancing anymore albeit most of the trolls were still going at it.

"Dizzy… Why is world spinning?" Olaf clumsily tumbled around, bumping into things and people as he walked. He tried trundling like the trolls, it worked but it left him quite disorientated.

"I have always dreamed of dancing all night but this is ridiculous! Who knew trolls were such passionate dancers?" Anna said as they sat down on the steps of the plateau.

"You got to hand it to them, when they celebrate, they party like it's no tomorrow" Kristoff wheezed out, leaning back.

"Yeah they really go all out. Hey Elsa, maybe we should stop calling you the Snow Queen and start calling you the Dancing Queen" Anna chuckled

"I just got caught up in the moment, I don't normally dance, maybe it was those green mushrooms.."

"Elsa, we've been over this, you need to express yourself more often. This is the perfect way to let yourself loose, I heard those queenly duties of yours can be very stressful. Maybe you need to find that 'special' someone in your life" She stated to her sister

"Anna, you're not saying..." Elsa was astonished, she was barely ready to be with her sister! Let alone finding that one 'guy.' What guy wants to go out with a queen that they fear?

"Yes I am, but I'm not trying to pressure you but your world will brighten up completely when you spend it with a person you love" Anna assured her big sister "Just look at Kristoff!" She was about to call him but something else distracted him. Something small and grey was rolling right at him.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!" A small troll child ran up to him, tightly clutching an object in her hand"I have something to show you!"

"Hey Pebbles, how've you been, wow you look so grown up!" Kristoff exclaimed, he got down on one knee to match the troll's height. "Now what do you have to show me?"

"I was gonna give this to you after you and Anna got married, but since you are taking things slow, I wanna give it to you now" She revealed her the contents in her hand. A bright crystal necklace that glowed a deep red held together by string, similar to the necklaces the trolls wore.

"Thanks Pebbles, but I already have one, remember?" Kristoff said as he pulled his out of his shirt and showed it the everyone, it shone a bright green.

"Not for you silly, for her" Pebbles pointed at Anna

"Me?"Anna looked confused

"Yeah, you. If you are going to be a part of this family, I felt that should have a necklace of your own" Pebbles explained, handing over the gift to Anna.

"Wow, its beautiful" Anna breathed, the crystals glowing even brighter than before.

"I made it from the prettiest crystals I could find." Pebbles said

"Thank you Pebbles!" Anna yelled. She put it on around her neck. The necklace dazzled off the setting sun. The crystals swirled orange and red, mixing into more vibrant colour as she put it on.

"It fits perfectly on you Anna! It even goes with your hair really nice" Kristoff praised.

"Why is it so warm though?" Anna asked "And why is it glowing all the time?"

"And what is it made of?" Elsa was also curious about the necklace

"Red obsidian. Or commonly referred to by people as fire crystal" An old troll wearing a yellow crystal necklace interrupted as he walked his onto the plateau.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff cried as he scooped the troll up and hugged him

"Okay son, you can put me down now" Kristoff quickly did what he was told "Those crystals you are wearing, they have special properties"

"Like what?" Anna inquired

"For instance, the crystals respond to living being that are near to them. It feeds off their emotions and stores its power inside. But when there is too much, it has to release some so it gives off a red light. this power is called your 'inner fire' as it is the energy of one's soul" Pabbie explained "The hotter it is, the stronger that fire becomes. That's why we call it 'fire crystals' because it is formed from heat and grown from our emotions. The Although I have never seen someone make those crystals emanate so brightly, you must have a very strong inner fire Anna"

Olaf sprang up "Oooh, I like fire, it's so pretty and warm! It makes me wanna hug it.." "Shhh" Olaf got hushed by Kristoff

"Ummm thanks?" Anna was unsure about what the older troll was saying "I hope it wasn't hard to find these crystals, I would hate to have someone got out and pick rare crystals for me"

"Nonsense dear" Bulda said "We grow them all the time, we have plenty! Bigger fire crystals are the real problem, around here, they only grow to finger size with the proper care. But if you want larger, then you've come to the wrong place."

"Legend has it that the strongest and brightest crystals are made from the inner fire of living things. Those whose inner fire is strong, takes it from the air around them and creates it before them" Pabbie told them "Flames of a fire are little fire crystals that that heat up, if the the fire gets too hot, it hardens into crystal""

"May I see it please?" Elsa asked and Anna handed it to her for inspection

The instant the crystals came in contact with her hand, it dulled severely, the glow dimmed until there was none at all. It looked like it had been drained of all it's colour and power from Elsa. "Oh my gosh" She yelped, dropping the necklace to the ground.

Anna quickly picked it up where it lay, and if by magic, the crystal was revitalized in its colour and power. Grateful that it wasn't damaged, she put it back around her neck before anymore harm came to it.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I didn't know that would happen" Elsa apologized, backing away from her sister, painful memories resurfacing in her mind, she dared not to move any closer to her sister. Icicles had grown from around her feet, and pointed outwards.

"A substance as strong as iron has its weaknesses. One of them is the cold, it can not survive being below freezing for too long. It will dull its light and lose it's power until it's brittle and weak. When that happens, it will turn into dust, withering away into nothing" Pabbie said as he put his hand on a shocked Elsa "It usually takes a few minutes but Elsa must have sped up the process with her magic"

**(Author's note: Just for clarification, a better description of "red obsidian" will be provided at the bottom of the chapter. Really, really short answer:fire crystal=ice in this story. Thanks)**

"But there is nothing like a warm heat source like a fire or Anna over here to fix it" Cliff said

Glancing at her distressed sister, Anna pressed her warm body against her sisters and hugged her. "It's ok, no harm done, I'm all right and so my necklace. I know you didn't mean it" Anna soothed

Tightly clutching her sister back, she almost started crying. Her emotional state was fragile, the combination of her memories and her fear was tearing her apart. Daggers of ice formed around her foot retracted and melted, soon Anna could not feel Elsa's ice anywhere, not even her aura of coolness.

Elsa ended the hug by stepping back, she stared into Anna green eyes, she could tell that Anna would love her no matter what her magic caused. "Thank you Anna, you've really taught me what love truly means. And I never had a proper chance to do this but thank you Pabbie, for saving my little sister not once but twice"

"It was nothing, I must commend you, your magic has come a long way since you were a little girl" Pabbie reminisced. "Your sister proved to be the cure for your curse, if only we known those years ago."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about? You two met before?" Instantly, Anna's mind became full of questions concerning the past "And what do you mean 'save me twice'? What don't I know?" Anna bombarded the two

"You did not tell her?" Pabbie inquired

"Tell me what?" Anna asked but was ignored

"No" Shaking her head at the troll elder. "I've been wanting to keep that a secret. It happened thirteen years ago, and I still remember it as clear as day, and yet how can tell her if I don't even know if I have the courage?"

"The time is right and she deserves to know what happened" Pabbie told her, to which she reluctantly nodded. Shame made her hide her face from view of Anna, she did not want to her sister see her like this.

"This is about the gates closing isn't it" Anna figured out "The guards closed them then. But that's not much of a secret, I already know"

"No Anna, this is why the gates I've shut the door on you for all those years and why I am still afraid" Elsa wept, guilt caught her throat and she could not say anymore.

"Take your time Elsa, we've got all night"

"I-I can't" Elsa cried "It-it's too painful to remember"

"But I want to know. why we were the best of sisters and then all of a sudden we were total strangers to each other" Anna pleaded

"It's better that I show you." Pabbie said to Anna. He conjured up a mist made from his powers. "Elsa doesn't seem prepared to tell you but you are ready to listen. I am going to show you what happened on that fateful day when the gates closed" He then started mumbling in an unrecognizable language

"Ytbtriusmemlia!" He finished his incantation. The most rose able their heads, it lit up, displaying a vast array of colours and shapes. Images formed, each with Anna and Elsa as little girls, having fun or playing in the snow. "These your memories, Anna, locked away deep inside you" Pabbie explained. The images started to pass by more randomly, until it settled on an image of a solemn castle, shrouded by night.

"Hey, that's our castle!" Anna shouted out, as it cut to the ballroom. The doors flung open, two little girls who were giggling like crazy waltzed in, Anna recognized that it was her and her sister. "That's us, that's us! I can hardly remember a time that we did something like that!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, those were fun times" Elsa smiled weakly, turning away for she knew what was about to come next.

With more little flashes of them playing appeared, one stuck out as it showed Elsa using her magic to fill the entire ballroom up with snow and ice. The younger Anna was wide-eyed at the marvellous display of his sister's magic. Before they knew it, the younger sisters were playing and having fun in the snow. "I knew before? How come I remember doing this outside too?" Anna asked her sister, but no response was given.

Then, the mist cut to delighted Anna who was skipping off snow bales that Elsa was creating. "Again! Again! Faster Elsa!" The younger Anna kept on going and had no signs of slowing down.

A worried look replaced a happy one on Elsa's face "Slow down!" The younger Elsa cried, struggling to keep up with Anna. She was going to fast for her to create those snow peaks beneath her. She slipped on the ice and her magic accidentally struck Anna in the head, rendering her unconscious. "ANNA" She cried as she rushed to her sisters aide, she cradled Anna's head in her lap. The ballroom filled with ice spikes, threatening to grow further.

Her hair turned white where she was struck. "MAMA! PAPA!" She shouted as she tightened her grip on her little sister. A wave of ice shot through the room, covering it in a much more frightening way.

The memories started to fade as the younger Anna's eyelids were barely open. The last thing that it showed was their parents, the king and queen running to help their daughters. Her eyelids closed and the mist faded to black and the mist dispersed into the air.

Everyone excluding Anna, Pabbie and Elsa, dared not to make a sound. Elsa could not face her sister.

Anna could not even think what her sister was feeling at the end of tt. Elsa was crying on a step, with Olaf and the trolls trying to comfort her. All this guilt, remorse and fear that haunted Elsa, built up and ruined thirteen years of her life. And all of that was because of me" She told herself _"My clumsiness cost her all this pain and suffering_"

"What happened to me after?" Anna questioned

"Your parents brought you to me" Pabbie answered "They begged me to save you and I did. But we decided that it was best for you and Elsa that you forgot she had powers. We took away all memories of Elsa's powers and replaced them. The memories of fun in the snow actually happened in your castle, all because of Elsa. We then split you two apart and limited contact from the outside world. I'm sorry but before her powers were out of control, we did what we thought we best for your safety"

"We could have helped her learn to control them, she needed her family the most after that accident, and what did we do? We let her shut herself off from the world, isolating her from others, including me" Anna was building up her fury against the elder troll's verdict on their lives. "It was my fault that the accident happened and we punished her?"

"Although it was harmful, we had the best inten-" Pabbie tried to explain but was cut off by Anna

"Best intentions doesn't give us back a childhood!" She said, anger drenched those words. "I'm the one who messes up, not her. She never spent a whole day with her with me or our parents after the gates closed. She was alone on her birthday, alone on every Christmas and alone when our parents died! She didn't deserve this…" Anna was flushed red, her necklace glowing brighter than ever.

"Anna, you must understand that we did not only separate you two for your sake, but for hers as well" Pabbie tried once more.

"What, you mean that Elsa wanted to be alone?" Anna scoffed, then turned towards her sister and said "You didn't want to lock yourself up in your room, right Elsa?"

No answer was given, just a shoulder and a turned away face. "Right?" Anna asked again, louder this time. Losing her patience to her rage, she couldn't accept silence from her sister any more. "Elsa, answer ME" She yelled, greatly emphasizing the last word.

She could not take it anymore, Elsa broke down even further. She wheeled around to face her sister with her own tear-filled one. "I did and I'm so sorry! I could not bear to see you get hurt, especially at the hands of me. That day at the harbour, did my nightmare finally come true, seeing you frozen there was reason why I wanted to be alone, I never wanted to hurt you." She revealed to her sister who only looked shocked and betrayed that her sister didn't want her around

Before Anna could say her mind, Elsa continued "And I know you hated the loneliness, I'm telling you right now that I hated it too. All those Christmases, all those birthdays, I wished I'd been there with you. My curs-powers, prevented me from being your sister as I couldn't control myself enough to protect you from them. That room and those gloves protected all those I loved. I know you might hate me for this.."

"Don't you ever say that again" Anna quickly snapped

Taken aback at Anna's remark, Elsa did not understand what Anna meant. "What?"

"I said, don't ever let me hear that from you again" Anna shouted through her tears"I will never hate you, I might get mad or fight with you but never hate. You are my sister, and sisters don't hate each other, we get past our differences and become family once again. Although I might not agree with your choices, I will always be right here for you" Anna said but her rage was still subsiding. "Just don't say sorry again, promise me that you'll do that. I forgive you already." The air cooling as she calmed down more.

Elsa could not believe what she was hearing. Even in the midst of a fit, Anna could still find it in her heart to forgive her sister after wronging her those years ago. Elsa could only cry more "I promise I won't do it again. And I also promise to never shut you out again" She reached for Anna, who was reluctant at first but came at her and squeezed with all her might.

"Awwww..."The trolls said, this time with a completely different tone as the sisters embraced for the second time today.

The hug lasted until Anna cooled down some more. When they ended, Pabbie approached Anna once again. "Now Have that you calmed down, will you listen to the voice of reason?"

"Yes, Pabbie" Anna said trying to keep her temper from rising again today.

"As I was saying, although we had thought that isolating Elsa from the world would let her control her powers much more easily. The complete opposite happened, it stole part of her life away and a part of yours as well" Bowing his head to the princess "We were wrong. Wrong to separate you two, wrong for shutting the world out to you and wrong to take those beloved memories of your sister away"

"But when will they come back?" Asked Anna, hoping that would come back to her at all.

"In due time, the more time you spend with Elsa, the easier they'll come. If you accept the people you love that witnesses the ritual, the bindings holding you memories with unlock. It may take a few years with Elsa though, since her experience at the ritual was negative. Her mind will push them back, preventing you from remembering."

Anna could only feel disappointed that it would take so long for her to have them back.

"Anna" Elsa managed to say "I wish there was another way but Mama and Papa are gone, they are the only other ones who were present. We're all we've got"

"Actually that's not true" Pabbie interrupted "This may sound irrelevant but Kristoff, do you mind telling the girls what happened the night when Bulda found you?"

This caught Kristoff off-guard, he fell silent at the start of the argument, not wanting to interrupt. He was a strong urge to pick his nose while listening but couldn't as Grand Pabbie called on him on a strange request. "Ummm, what for?"

"For them, surely it would be comforting to know that they are not alone"

Not wanting to doubt Grand Pappy's explanation no matter how vague he told to story of night he found the trolls much more thoroughly.

"Okay, remember how I told you this before?" Nods came from the sisters "That was just the preview. When I was eight, I had nearly enough to buy food for me and Sven and no home to rest in. So I took a job with the local ice harvesters, who taught me the skills of the trade. With them, I cut out my first block of ice, I was young mind you so it took the whole day. And boy, was I excited!"

Little giggle came from Anna. "Of course Kristoff would get excited about ice!"

"I told Sven to run as fast as he could so we could sell at the market the next day. We tried to follow the adults but it being night and Sven wasn't the biggest of the fastest then" Kristoff patted his best friend's horns to which a loud snort was given as a reply.

"Easy there, I wasn't disrespecting you manliness Sven. Anyways, we trailed behind by a lot. I started to doze off when two blurs raced past us. Two horses galloping at full speed whized through the forest. It was the strangest thing too! One of the horses left a trail of ice behind! I thought it was a magical ice fairy that would grant me one wish if I caught it. So naturally I followed the trail." Kristoff using his his hands and arms to illustrate what he was thinking of at the time

"It took a while but we caught up with the horses but there was no one to be seen. I went further and saw a clearing and heard some noises. One quick peek over a bunch of rocks, I spied behind them, trying to catch a glimpse of the fairy, that's when I was them. A family, with two little girls, a mother and a father, they looked like the perfect family."

"I've always dreamed of having one like that. I spotted Grand Pabbie talking to them and in the middle of it, I spotted something sparkling in the moon light. A small blue light glittered on Grand Pabbie's hands. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that I could have family just like that one over there. When I opened my eyes, it was gone and suddenly, the rock we were hiding behind came to life. It was Bulda, she grabbed us and never let go, after a few hugs and mental health checks, I was soon invited into the to the troll family. Wasn't quite the same as the family I saw but ours was the only one we had ever known" Kristoff said as he concluded his story.

"I guess I didn't have to catch the fairy for my wish to come true" He added, chuckling to himself

_"That's nice, Kristoff has a real soft side for a mountain man." Elsa thought "What, that family, a father, a mother and two girls? No less than rushing to Pabbie in the middle of the night? Surely this can't be a coincidence.."_ She realized the similarities between their stories.

"..at was so adorable! Hey I wonder who was cuter at that time, you or Sven?" Anna chided. She rubbed under the chin of both of them, something both the man and the reindeer loved.

"Looks like she has found my melting point.." He playfully said before being stopped by Elsa

"Wait Kristoff, what the family look like?" Elsa interrupted the couple's moment.

"Funny you should ask, you remind me of them. The parents had brown hair and regal clothing. Very strange to see folks like that around here. But one of the sisters was standing near the father, she had platinum blonde like you as well. The other girl was being cradled by the mother, she looked sound asleep, she had strawber-" Kristoff said slowly, coming to understand why Elsa was asking him this "Strawbe-berry red hair, with a white streak flowing down one side"

He turned towards Anna and Elsa, who astonished as well that their lives have crossed before. Anna had her hand reached upon her head, where that streak had once been. "You" He whispered.

"Us" Elsa whispered back, Anna was about to speak when Pabbie raised his hand.

"Now I know that you have more questions but the reason why this is important is that Kristoff was also present of Anna's memory removal. He saw what you saw, he can help Anna regain what she has lost faster than Elsa can. That night is a memory that Elsa pushes back, but is one that Kristoff remembers dearly" Pabbie gestured towards his troll subjects. Bulda and Cliff stepped forward, distinguishing themselves from the others.

"That night was the night where Elsa almost lost her sister and it was also the night where Kristoff found a family" He concluded.

"So you're saying I need to spend more time with Kristoff? We were planning on doing that already!" Anna pointed out

"Yes, but I also have work, and how long would it take for them to come back if I'm around?" Kristoff asked.

"Considerably shorter. About a few months, she won't remember them all at once of course. She will regain them one at a time." Pabbie told them.

"Thank you Pabbie" Anna said to him "I'm sorry about taking all my anger out on you. It was wrong to blame you for what happened to us."

"Apology accepted young one, but you should remember to keep that temper of yours from flaring up; it is a hard thing to control for anybody." Pabbie warned her.

"I'll try my best" She hugged Kristoff. For some reason, the sight of her boyfriend's face always seemed to cheer her up, no matter what state of mood she was in.

"Yeah feisty-pants, you shouldn't get so mad all the time or the tickle monster will get you!" He lightly dug his fingers into her sides causing an eruption of giggles and laughter from her. He continued his playfulness until he heard a groan and several shouts from his family. He glanced down, Grand Pabbie was using a ledge for support as he looked exhausted.

"Grand Pabbie, are you all right?" Kristoff rushed to help the troll elder. Pabbie touched his forehead as if he had a massive headache. He tried to take a step forward but was unable to and fell on one knee due to his dizziness. Kristoff and a few other trolls helped him back up to his feet.

When the dizziness subsided, Pabbie said "I'm fine now. It's just felt a force of magic, it washed over the land. Only one that has studied magic for decades would be able to feel such a thing. Maybe Elsa's presence strengthened the force but it would take more than just her to do it to that sort of degree."

Pabbie left to go rest off the effects of the magic, while Bulda was talking the group. "Now we should all be having some rest like Pabbie. You five should get home before it gets too late, the moon has already arisen. You wouldn't want to catch a cold this week" She winked at Elsa and Kristoff who knew what she meant.

They thanked the trolls for the dinner and fun times as they bid farewells and goodbyes to the hosts. They boarded the sleigh and departed for home, Kristoff snapped the reins and Sven galloped towards home. Leaning on her boyfriend, Anna usually felt quite sleepy.

Everything seemed to slow down, her eyelids grew heavy, so she tried to get some sleep on the way home. Something didn't feel right within her, as if something has been awakened. _"Maybe it'll pass_" She thought as she slipped into dreamland.

Many hours had passed, the distant daylight fading into blackness was the only way Marshmallow could tell. He been walking with one leg relentlessly, refusing to take a break. The wind scraping against his whole body, making eerie noises. He could look away from the hypnotizing glow that attracted him like a moth to a flame.

_"Forwards..."_ Something whispered in his ear. He had no other choice but to oblige. He walked on until hit a dead end, red light glittered off the icy walls. He could a medium sized object away from the wall, where the light was coming from.

He drew nearer, the light became more intense, his eyes, so unaccustomed to harsh light, he shielded his face with his free arm. As he inched closer, he could scarcely see what had emitted the light. It looked to be an abandoned mine cart, full of sharp-looking red crystals. The more closer he got, the more the crystals pulsates with energy, lighting up most of the crevasse and warming him up, as fire would do.

**CRUNCH!** Marshmallow felt something underneath his one foot. He looked down and saw smaller crystals, they appeared to have been cut from a larger line. It made a trail that lead to a skeleton, it had a massive crystal resting on where's his left leg appeared to been crushed by it. The person desperately tried to save himself by using these warm crystals for heat. But it was of little use, the person probably died of hypothermia or starvation.

Marshmallow kept on his quest to reach the ominous red glow. Now that goal lead him to the mine cart. Ignoring the skeleton, he hopped over it with his arms. He reached the cart to which the he saw half of it was covered in a cloak with a sun like pattern, with a Phoenix encrested in the middle. He threw it off see what's underneath. There, was the beautiful thing he had ever seen.

In the midst of all of the red crystals, buried in the middle of the cart was a gorgeous gem, It seemed not to be of diamond or other precious metals but made of simple crystals. It glowed an odd blue, contrasting the crystals that surrounded it but even more so it contrasted the crafted red crystal attached to the other side. The red one looked the same as the ones in the cart with it having the colours of a raging fire, while the other having the colours of ice.

Perhaps the most odd thing about it was that it moved. Both the blue and red crystal, laced with silver lining, begun to move in a clockwise direction. They swirled around the centerpiece which had an intricate design, a hole through it that looked like some sort of lock.

The main crystals took shape of tears as they circled around, with each second the crystals seemed more alive. Throbbing with energy, the red one thumped in unison with the crystals that the jewel laid in. He noticed that the red side had a missing piece, off the side of it, unevening the jewel.

Marshmallow could feel a sensation of a beat, though it was not coming from him. He brought up his hand which his ice claws shone off from all the light. Those too began to pulsate, this time in sync with the blue side of the gem although much, much weaker than the red side. He reached forward, into the cart, impelled to touch the lustrous gem.

Using his left hand closest to the red tear, he clawed at it, unable to reach the jewel as the red crystals burned to touch. One last swipe, he missed the tear and his hand went straight into the missing section of the jewel.

Something whispered in the back of his head that this was right.

**I cant believe it took three weeks to write this, but then again, I completed most of chapter 4 already so it's all ok. Oh and red obsidian is the ice of fire. I needed to give fire a solid foundation to build upon and make it more than just an uninteractive element. As promised, here is the description of 'Fire crystal or red obsidian.'**

** Like the opposite of ice, it grows bigger in warmer temperatures and like in the movie, it glows a lot. In this story, it harnesses the energy all around us called inner fire. this energy is everywhere but it takes heat to confine in as visible and tangible thing. It always takes form as a crystal, and the crystal can be grown anywhere, where it is warm and has a lot of inner fire energy. It glows when their a strong resource of inner fire too. It does have a weakness to, when it gets cold, it dims and starts to fade away. If left to long in this state, it will crumble, and turn to an ashy dust. Everything else about this magical rocks are spoilers. Again, fire crystal is ice but with more burny. I'm sorry if this confusing but it'll explain itself more later.**

**As always, please tell me how how you think about the story so far, notify me of any outstanding errors and tell me anything that I could do better. ****Oh and if you think of a better word for Grand Pabbie to say when he summons the memory spell, please tell me. I could not think of a better word or phrase to put something there. Ended up putting random letters together until something sounded right. But if you've got a word or gibberish for me, please say so. **

**Ytbtriusmemlia!... I must've have drunk, high or playing Gragas when I wrote this one...**

**__**** _I will fight for ever, until the end of forever_**


	4. A Chocolate Crime

**Dangit, every time I write a chapter, it sounds like someone else's. I swear I thought of this right after I watched the movie, I'm sorry if this sounds like another story. Anyways read and review please! I don't own frozen, so yay.**

_Marshmallow could feel a sensation of a beat, though it was not coming from him. He brought up his hand which his ice claws shone off from all the light. Those too began to pulsate, this time in sync with the blue side of the gem although much, weaker than the red side. He reached forward, into the cart, impelled to touch the lustrous gem._

_Using his left hand closest to the red tear, he clawed at it, unable to reach the jewel as the red crystals burned to touch. One last swipe, he missed the tear and his hand went straight into the missing section of the jewel._

_Something whispered in the back of his head that this was right._

The moment his snowy finger came in contact with the inside of the red tear, a blinding light shot up into the sky. Through blurry vision, he saw that the light was red, he quickly tried to pull his hand out of the jewel but it was stuck to him like glue. Tendrils of red and blue flames rose from their respective tear colours, the red ones jabbed into Marshmallow's left arm.

He roared in agony as the tendrils infected him with a burning sensation. It's energy flowed directly into him. It felt his whole body was melting- no boiling off, the energy pumped in brought searing pain every second. His left arm hardened even more, changing colours into red to match the crystals.

It spread like wildfire all over his arm, the snow on his arm melted off and the ice exoskeleton he had turned to a thick crystal. As it grew on his body, Marshmallow could not notice that the crystals past his leg stump and formed a new leg for him. One that was as strong as the one made of ice, but painful nonetheless. Red patches formed around his chest, steam rising off his head, and he couldn't feel his new leg.

Now it began to cover his face, his icy features succumbing to the fiery invaders. He could not feel or think about anything with the pain that came from his face. The crystal crept over half his face, leaving the left but disfiguring the right. It was pure torture when it came over his eye, like some stabbed him there with a molten iron rod. That was the last straw, in a desperate attempt to escape the pain, he grabbed the nearby cloak which did not burn when he put on around him.

_"Let the fire consume you... Let your rage take over.."_ The voice in his head shouted over his own cries. Marshmallow roared once more, he rammed into anything, walls, rocks and ice but nothing would soothe the pain. Bits of lava started flowing out of his eye, melting everything around him. The only thing that was not on fire was the cloak, it shimmered as the flames licked the ends, refusing to be burned up.

"AAAAAUUUUGGHH!" Having a sensory overload, Marshmallow bellowed out all he could. The ice man could feel everything he touched. The snow below his feet burned his left foot, while the heat from crystals stung with light.

It was agony, Marshmallow had his icy side melting while his new fiery side was cooling, and the pain was unbearable. He tried to run away from the pain, but wherever he went, it followed, he did not care where he went, he just wanted relief. The jewel attached began to flash brightly, alternating between red and blue. His eyes mimicked the jewel, but jewel started to well up in energy.

He felt the magic as it pulsated more rapidly than before. Sensing danger, he ripped it off his left arm, crying in pain while doing so, and threw it away from him, at the nearby wall. The jewel gave one last flash before it went off.

"BOOOOM!" All of its power stored in it, charged up has been released, the magic inside exploded outwards, blowing away anything near. Marshmallow was caught in the blast, knocking him back and sending him straight into the wall. A loud thump, then a half-ice, half-fire golem toppled to the ground. Overcome with pain and magic, he succumbed to the darkness as the fire crystals around and apart of him died down.

Before he went out, he caught a faint glimpse of the jewel which was now floating in mid-air. The explosion, destroyed the rocky wall, where Marshmallow could light shining through. But in the corner of his good eye, he spotted a faded man, watching from the distance in the shadows. Moaning weakly, he reached forward with his arm but collapsed in exhaustion.

_"Alone..."_ Was the last thing he heard before his eyes shut. The light died down, the abyss turning pitch Barack Obama once again.

When they arrived at the castle, no one was to be seen. A few lights lit up some windows but no one was out on the courtyard. Elsa's ice garden was sparkling in the moonlight, reflecting an image of the castle all around.

"Ah, we're here" Kristoff said, nudging Anna "Hey wake up sleepy-head" She stirred a bit, only giving a moan in response.

"Anna, I know you're tired but our rooms are only a short distance away. Come on Anna, wake up, for just a few moments" Elsa pleaded but still no reply was given. Thinking Anna was just being stubborn, Elsa hopped out of the sleigh and waited for Anna to get up but she didn't budge, only her crystal necklace was erratically glowing and dimming.

Olaf popped out from the back of the sleigh, and gave Anna a hug to try to get her to move. "It's not working, she's still asleep. Woah she's hot" He jumped away from her.

"Hey!" Both Elsa and Kristoff shouted

"Not that kind of hot! She's really warm! Guess she'll give the warmth and I'll give the hug" Olaf went in for another hug but got shooed away by Kristoff. He put his hand on her forehead but quickly retracted it because her head was boiling hot.

"He's right. She boiling. We need to get her to a physician" He picked her up bridal style and looked at Elsa for directions.

"The Kingdom doctor is in the east wing, on the opposite side of the castle from our rooms. I'll lead you there" Elsa led the way through the castle doors. The group ran across the castle, bumping into servants and guards on their way.

Doctor Erickson was busy tending to a guard with a broken arm when four people burst into the infirmary. He recognized them as the queen with the ice master carrying the princess in his arms.

"Now what can you do for you today?" He asked, taking off his glasses and wiping them.

"My sister is boiling hot, I think she may have a high fever" She said worriedly. The fever could get worse if nothing were to be done in time but she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. _"I have a sister to take care of right now, no need to think of such things"_

"I see, we'll then come along, lets set her down on her bed." The doctor told them. Kristoff went to nearest available bed but was called upon by Erickson. "She's doesn't like these. Too gloomy." He gestured them to enter a different part of the infirmary. The followed him into another room, this one had a big window centered in it. Nurses, patients and visitors passed by them, only a few other beds we're occupied.

"That's the one" Doctor Erickson pointed at a colourful bed that was placed directly in the middle. It was filled with many markings, drawing and colours. One could see a tiny sign on the foot of the bed in childish writing "ANNA'S BED".

Soon after, Anna was tucked in the hospitable bed, squirming around as if trying to get out. She had barely woken up, her eye opening and closing shut periodically. "Hello Anna, I see this is the 538th time you've been here. You must like your bed here, with you coming so often" The doctor said as he sat down beside Anna's bed. He took Anna's temperature by placing a thermometer in her mouth.

"Hmm" He murmured "That's odd, she has a dangerously high temperature of 110 degrees Fahrenheit but she shows no other sign of a fever. It looks like she hasn't even broke a single sweat!" He turned towards the group behind him, obviously worried for Anna.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to run some tests. Nurse, can you please show the queen and her friends to the waiting room?" He ushered them out and proceeded to grab a thermometer from the tool stand. Once the doctor looked away, Olaf snuck up and investigated the tools. Well, investigated isn't the best word, more like played with, he grabbed various drills, scalpels and magnifying glasses and began toying with them.

"When can we see her again?" Kristoff tried to fight off the nurse who was urging them to leave.

"Now Sir, you can see when the doctor is done his examinations and if she is feeling better. But for now, the doctor needs some time alone with her and you're disturbing the other patients" She replied, hoping that would calm down the mountain man.

"Hey, we're not disturbing anyone!" Kristoff argued while wrenching away from the nurse. CRASH! everyone turned their heads to where the noise came from. All eyes were upon Olaf who accidentally knocked over the stand of tools, spilling out all of its content to the floor.

Kristoff looked around, curious onlookers were staring at him, many patients were waking up due to all the noise he and Olaf were making. Not wanting all the attention and being too tired to fight anymore, he gave up and went along with the nurse.

They all sat in the waiting room, anxious for a word on Anna's health. The room was silent, all of them did not say word. Except for Olaf of course.

"Do you really think she has been here over 500 times? That's more than I can count! He-he.." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. The looks on Elsa's and Kristoff's face meant that did they did not want to talk. about it. Olaf sulked back into his chair, not wanting to bother anyone anymore.

"Yes she has, and she has to be a resilient one to have come so much" A nearby nurse replied to Olaf's question. "She's sure a lively one, even when she is ill" She went up and sat in a chair next to Kristoff and Elsa, distracting them with stories of the past.

"You knew her?" Elsa was not familiar with many of the workers and servants at the castle, she only knew Kai, Gerda and a couple of others.

"Everyone here knows her. How can you not? Whenever she could, she'd entertain other patients with her personality. She could always get a good laugh from a wounded soldier even if it hurt to do so. She would also bring whatever other patients needed such as water to their bedside. Oh and the singing! Once a week, she'd sing, with everyone, undoubtedly bringing her cheerfulness along with her. Even if you were a soldier with a stab wound or a maid with the flu, you'd always find self singing along." The nurse remembered.

The nurse placed her hand on a still distressed Elsa "I know this is hard for you but she'll get better, she always does." The nurse assured before laughing to herself "Besides, this isn't the worst thing she came here with"

"What do you mean?"

"Well one of the reasons she come here so often, is that she had these harebrained schemes which usually involved either busting you out of your room or breaking out of the castle. I remember a time when she was eleven years old, she tried to see you in your room through your window but it was too high for to reach. So she came up with a plan to do so, she snuck up on the roof, tied a rope to the ledge and climbed down. About half way down, she realized the rope was too short to reach the window. But before she could climb back up, the rope snapped and she came crashing down." The nurse raised her hand and plummeted it down to represent Anna's descent.

"By the time we got to her, she had a few bruised ribs and a broken arm. After that, she never tried something like that again. It took a few months before the her arm fully healed" The nurse explained

Elsa gasped "Is that how she broke her arm? But Mama and Papa told me she broke it riding her bicycle down the stairs again"

"You parents kept a lot of secrets from both of you. They told little lies to both of you about each other so you two wouldn't be upset. But my queen, no matter how hard they tried, or how many white lies they've told, Anna would still wanted to see you. Out of all the people who visited her in that bed or listened to her sing, she would reserve a single seat beside her bed, always with the words 'Reserved For My Sister.'"

Elsa cringed, was Anna so desperate to even see her that was willing to do dangerous stunts? _"I can't believe she would risk her self like that! That is the last thing I want her do. Yet she was willing to save me from Hans..."_ Elsa mentally fought her self again. The rational part of her conflicted with caring side.

The rational side was about to counter when Doctor Erickson stepped into the room.

Everyone stood up, waiting for his diagnose on Anna's condition. "Well it seems that I have some good news and bad news, I'll start with the good news first. Looks like Anna will be fine, but I can't figure what's wrong with her. She has a high fever yes, but that's it! No other symptoms of anything more serious." The doctor scratched his head furiously before resuming.

"I don't know what caused this or how to stop it. Unfortunately, that fever is still growing, she's reaching 130, nothing I've tried has been able to cool her down. I think it's best to let the fever run its course and let Anna rest to get better if she wants to attend her own party." The doctor informed them. Another nurse pulled away Doctor Erikson's attention away.

"Looks like I have to go. I would say the fever will go away by tomorrow, given that she gets the proper rest. See me if she gets worse, Sharla. G'night your Highness" The doctor strode out of the room, back into the medical bay.

"The rest of you need to sleep to. Sticking around here and worrying about her won't make her better nor would it be good for your health either. I'll have Gerda come and take care of her tomorrow" The nurse advised them.

"But at least can we see her? Only for a short time, then we'll leave" Kristoff pleaded

"Fine, but only for five minutes. Not a single more" The nurse glared at Olaf but allowed them back into the infirmary.

Despite being asleep, one could see the strain on her face. Quiet murmurs left her mouth, her necklace was still visible, even though she was tucked under a thick layer of blankets. She was fighting the fever she had gotten, trying to overcome it.

Elsa stood beside her sister's head, kneeled down and kissed her on the forehead. "Be strong Anna, I'll know you'll be better again. When we get the chance, we'll build that snowman, together" She finished, letting Kristoff have his say.

Kristoff lifted Anna's burning limp hand "Get better soon Anna, I'll have a super special gift waiting for you on your birthday"

"OOOO ME TOO!" Olaf cried out attracting disapproving looks from the nurses. "Sorry…" He whispered, cowering behind Elsa's legs. A soft groan came from Anna, which brought some attention to them that they were overstaying.

"I think it's time for us to go now" Kristoff proposed and they quietly left, trying not to disturb Anna anymore. If one of them looked back, they would see her lips move slightly, making a faint smile.

"Who even catches a fever on the hottest day of the year? Without even breaking a sweat no doubt!" Kristoff wondered to himself, with Elsa escorting him to his sleigh. "I'll try to be there in the morning and see her, but I'm really busy tomorrow, being Ice Master and all"

"Kristoff" Elsa grabbed his shoulder "Thank you for my sister, for looking out for her all these times. Even though I've known you for a short time, I can see that you love her and she loves you." Her hand on his shoulder had begun to freeze and his shirt turn to ice. Not that it bothered him but it clearly seemed that the queen was distressed.

"I just don't want her hurt by someone she loves again" Elsa managed to say "I made you Head Ice Master and Deliverer so she could see you everyday"

"Now it's my turn to thank you, you and your sister gave me a home, the dream job I've always wanted and the love of my life. Don't worry, I would never hurt her, just like you I thought I belonged in the mountains, alone with only cold and Sven to keep me company. Seeing Anna for the first time changed all that, guess your sister has a way with people huh" Kristoff chuckled

"Yes, she sure does" Elsa lightly giggled back.

"But before I leave, can I ask you a favour?"

"You may"

"You know that birthday present I was talking about in the infirmary? Well, I kinda need your help, I need you to make a giant solid block of ice, not too big or small but around six feet tall and about four feet wide. Can you also make it in the ballroom by tomorrow night? It'll take me a while it finish"

Elsa raised an eyebrow "What an odd request, I would expect most men to ask for money so that they can buy jewellery. Fine, I will make one when I have time tomorrow. Though I can not fathom what would someone do with all that ice unless you're me. But if it's for Anna's birthday, by all means, go right ahead"

"Yes! You really are the 'coolest' queen ever" He unexpectedly hugged her, almost reaching the point of crushing her.

"Did Anna tell you to say that?" She croaked while clutching her sides. Wow, he's strong, Being an ice harvester must do that yo you"

"She has a lot of ice puns. Mainly involving me or you. Well, I'm going to go home now, thanks for everything" He boarded his sleigh and Sven took off into the night. Elsa watched him as the gates closed off view from him.

Seeing Kristoff's care for Anna made her a bit jealous, an emotion that she rarely feels. _"I wish I had some like that, Someone who sees me as myself, not as the Ice Queen or the ruler of Arendelle. I don't care what they look like or what social status they're in, as long as they have the heart to love me. Someone who doesn't fear a monster..."_ She solemnly thought as she retired to her room. She curled in her bed, again struggling to keep her powers within, forcing herself not to cry.

She did not know though, that wishes come true for the ones who deserve it the most.

"Come on Lu, this way" Jay whispered as he tiptoed around sleeping men. The scarlet bird let out a small squawk in reply and landed on his shoulder. Moonlight shone through the grates above them, revealing the faces of his crew members who were sound asleep. He was lucky to get his own room, the smell of his fellow crew members could curdle cheese.

A hand lifted up and Jay froze. A bulky man in a hammock grumbled through half lidded eyes, his arm falling back down and landing on the man's face. Jay swept the eyebrows off his forehead _"That was too close."_ He turned his best friend and out one finger on his mouth. "Shhh"

The eventually got to deck above them, everyone was asleep at the moment, only the first-mate stayed up and manned the ship. Using the night as cover, he stayed out of sight from the first-mate and proceeded to reach the mess hall door.

With a sound, he opened the door and looked around. The mess hall was clear. Lighting a lamp, he and Lu, made a beeline for the ship food supply. He threw open the pantry door, many dried foods rolled out onto the floor.

Mouth watering, he greedily took a few oranges and apples and stuffed them in his pocket. Lu went wild, she used her talons to tear a hole in a sack of seed. She stuck her beak in the hole, ravaging all it could eat. Pushing away everything, Jay went straight for his prize, leftovers from desert, his favourite, his uncle's famous chocolate cake. Knowing that the rest would be served for breakfast and his sleeping habits wouldn't give him a chance to get some. He was just going to have a tiny bit, but usually for Jay, a tiny bit wasn't enough.

He stuck his finger in the cake at licked it. _"Man, oh man. Why does Dimitrov make such good food? Chef never gives us enough for dinner."_ He rolled his eyes into his head. It tasted heavenly, Jay wanted more, even knowing he shouldn't. But alluring smell of chocolate enticed ever more, Unable to resist any more, her was about to shove the rest of the cake in his mouth when a voice rang out behind him.

"I knew you loved cake Jacob, but please, save some for the rest of us." Jay's heart stopped. That sarcastic voice was very familiar. Jay whipped around, although with chocolate stains around his mouth.

There, George Maywood was standing in all his glory, smirking at Jacob, knowing full well what Jay had done. "Some of the crew may not be happy when they learn who ate all of Dimitrov's cake"

"Want some?" Swallowing all the cake in his mouth, he tried to act cool to salvage some of his dignity. Jay passed the plate to George.

"No, I heard too much of that stuff isn't good for you" He replied, shoving the cake away. "Better hide the evidence before the chef finds out that you broke into his kitchen, then you'll really be in trouble"

Jay groaned loudly "What do you want Maywood? Look if it's about that prune prank, in my defence, I didn't know they expired"

"I heard you in my cabin and I followed you I here. I'm not here about the incident, though you still owe me for that. I'm here to tell you that Dimitrov gave me the lead part to the performance" He taunted, rubbing it in his face. The thin man knew Jay could easily get worked up about it.

Coolly, Jay responded "I know, uncle already told me"

"He did? And you're not upset about it?"

"Oh believe me, I am but I guess I'm not ready yet." Jay shifted uncomfortably, He didn't like to express that he wasn't ready. After all, he was the son of the great Flint Fireston, the man who tamed the fiery beast when he was twelve. How could Jacob Ayden Fireston not be ready at the age of twenty-one.

"Oh, did Dimitrov give you the 'only when you are ready' speech? Come on Jay, you literally spent nine years of your life training to be head fire master and he turns you down? Heck, if I could I would give you the spot right now" George looked into Jay's eyes seriously.

Jay stared at him wide-eyed "For real?" Would George, the person whom he rivalled with for so long, do that for him?

"No! Do you know how much this gig pays? Dimitrov called me his 'ticket to riches'! He said that if this show went well, I could rolling in gold by the time I'm old. He probably sees more talent in me" George gloated. Jay's hopes were immediately crushed, excitement on his face dashed away.

"Figures he would say something like that." Jay muttered under his breath. "He's got one big ego"

"Besides, what are you here for?" George continued "I thought Dimitrov wasn't gonna let you perform. Apparently, he thinks that you would mess things up. We already have all roles filled in and I don't think we need another mascot" He waited for an answer.

"Umm..." Jay desperately tried to think an answer that wouldn't make him look like an even bigger fool. "He said I would be the show coordinator" He replied unsurely, remembering what his uncle told him rear liver in the day.

_Flashback- Earlier afternoon on the SS. Sundance. Dimitrov's cabin._

_"Pleeeease, come on Uncle, how many time do I have to ask" Jay begged his uncle, kneeling beside where his uncle was sitting. Light from a nearby window made his pleading eyes sparkle._

_"Enough Jay, you can have a part." Dimitrov rubbed his forehead. he set his mug down on the cabin desk. "But involves nothing with fire. You will be 'show coordinator'. It is very important, you must take care into this job."_

_Jay grinned, has his persistent asking finally paid off?_

_"Listen carefully Jay, at the beginning of the show, you will be the centre of the hall. As people see you, you will approach them and..." The older man waved around his hands to make it look exciting._

_"And..." Jay echoed, hoping it would be the job he dreamed of._

_"And... You show them where everyone will be sit in the ball room."_

_Jay's face dropped to the floor, "That's it?"_

_"Oh and I need you to help with set up, the ballroom in Arendelle castle in is enormous." Dimitrov took a sip of his tea. "Very important Jay"_

_"That's just a glorified word for usher! At least give something that means something" Jay would not take a lowly part in a big production._

_"Every job, no matter how big or small is significant to the show. Yes it may not as glamorous but, it is needed nonetheless. If want to become leader one day, you must learn that. Of course, we have a long way to go in terms of elegance and cleanliness. Maybe a nice wife will teach you that and get you from drooling my house anymore." He scratched his bushy beard while looking at the boy, as if trying to say something._

_Disgruntled and unhappy, he left his uncle's cabin to cool his head. He walked to the door, into the hallway but he couldn't let his uncle have the last word. "Well maybe I don't need a lady to teach me elegance. I got enough finesse in me,watch this" He added before_

_To prove so, jumped to the floor and pushed himself upside down on one hand. Getting back up from the one-handstand, he said while showing off "See graceful as a swa-" **Thump!** He whacked into a hard object. It took a second to recover from the shock and another to realize what happened. He had walked into the doorframe pretty comically._

_ His uncle could not hold back his laughter as it filled the room."You're right Jay. You will be famous, but maybe you should consider a career change. Circus clown might be a better option. You might fit in better there!" His deep voice echoing out into the hallway._

_His tan skin turned red in embarrassment. Curious crew members started to peek into the room to see what was going on. He ran out of the room, leaving behind his bellowing uncle and snickering crewmembers._

_Hiding his welting face, he avoided other people and went straight to his own room. "I'll show them what this 'show coordinator' can do, just watch"_

Thinking back to earlier today, it may not have the best idea to do a handstand in the middle of a door frame. Though the swelling has stopped and since gone down. He almost forgot about the incident until George reminded him of it.

"What's a show coordinator? I never heard of it"

"Only the most important job. I manage the well-being and comfort of the guests and ensure that they are positioned in the correct pattern" Jay threw in some words to make it sound more impressive, hoping it would confuse him.

"My congratulations, your first job with the Fire Dancers. Though, it sounds like a glorified usher, fitting for one like yourself. No wonder your father was so disappointed in you" George sneered.

George alway knew how to ruffle his feathers, he could take all the put downs and the insults but never, never about his father. Shoving him back, Jay pressed against George to the wall with his elbow. Aiming at the other man's throat he ushered in a low tone. "Take that back"

"Relax man. I was only joking" Jay begrudgingly released the aggregator. Wiping off his vest, his returned to his stuck-up state. "Don't make such a hissy fit out of nothing. Almost everything disappointed your father, as he was simply the best. The sky was the limit for him as he trained. No one can compare to Flint, not even Dimitrov. Except of course, me" Jay raised an eyebrow at this.

"What are you talking about? You barely practise, you spend all your time flirting with the local girls and you do the same routine over and over again. Have you even been on stage before? In front a real audience!?" Jay whispered harshly, not letting his voice above that for it could awaken someone. It could real trouble for the both of them.

"No, but I'm sure it's fine" George answered coolly "I intend to get up on that stage, entertain that spoiled princess and mesmerize everyone with my skills." George slicked back his hair which was covered in grease.

"Did buy your skills like everything else you've ever done? What makes you different from anyone of us?" Jay challenged.

"What makes me different you say? For starters, I have good looks and charm, which all the girls love. Inspiration is the key, I get the guys rolling! The audience will love me! You however, don't really inspire confidence in the other performers. No one wants to follow a weak leader into battle."

"I will stand where my father once stood, in the eyes of everyone, captivating them with my fiery passion. " Jay stated, raising his hands to emphasize his visions of grandeur. "Once I get my chance, I will show to you that there is more to dragon than just it's fire. Or a candle's flame. Or a pile of wood's kindlings."

George had to cover his mouth to suppress his amusement. " I'm not that good at fire analogies, okay?"

"Well, have fun being a show coordinator, I gotta get some beauty rest for the performance. Old Dimitrov got me practising non-stop, I don't even get time to sleep in! Waking up at 11 in the morning is hard work" Yawning, George stuck his out the door to check if anyone was out there. Knowing the coast was clear, he proceeded to walk out the door. "Oh and you might want to keep an eye on that turkey of yours, it's gonna get fat if you leave in that sack all night"

Lu was left to her device during Jay's encounters with George. In the span of a few minutes she had managed to eat the entire sack of seeds and nuts. Lu looked like a stuffed chicken, her gut bulging out of the sack she lay in. Jay shot his best friend a disappointed look, before replying to George but George had already disappeared. It left Jay all alone in the kitchen with a oversized hawk chocolate stuck in his teeth.

**Hello again, this chapter wasn't that hard to write, except the marshmallow part. Boy, everything hates him, getting hit by a tree, having his left leg cut off, falling down an abyss and blown up by a random jewel. Oh well, he is pretty scary. But getting back on point, this chapter got easier when I got to Anna's fever and Jay's confrontation.  
**

**If anyone has any questions on my characters or the original characters from frozen, please ask in the review section. I may not be the best fanfiction writer but I will try to make sure the story is easier to understand.  
**

******__****_I will fight for ever, until the end of forever_**


End file.
